Lullaby
by silverfootsteps
Summary: Sakura is part-siren, part-human, and learning how to deal with a nest of lovable dorks. But nothing seems impossible in the sleepy little town of Old Pines, where magic hangs heavy in the air and a certain werewolf has learned to stop pissing everywhere. Sort of. Sequel to Equinox. Monster AU. Polysaku af.
1. Chapter 1

**10%**

Read _Equinox _and come back!

* * *

Sakura removed her headphones in time to hear Madara demand: "Do you even go to your own office anymore?"

"I'm not here to see _you_."

"Thank heaven and hell for that. You're terribly dull. I don't know what she sees in you," sniffed Madara.

Already rolling her eyes at their bickering, Sakura swiveled her chair away from the computer. Tobirama stood at the door, a clear plastic cup in his hand. It was filled with a pinkish liquid. Chunks of strawberry bobbed around with the ice. He wore a plain white t-shirt tucked into his black jeans. On top was, unsurprisingly, a black jacket.

"Hey, you." Tucking her hair behind her ear as she tilted her head back to look at him.

"Bunny," he breathed.

He always greeted her that way. Like he had been holding his breath. The sound filled with relief. And the smile that illuminated his face made it seem like he hadn't seen her in years. Eyes squinting, teeth sparkling almost too-bright.

She gazed up at his expression. For probably the thousandth time, she realized how stupidly happy he was to see her. And a second revelation followed soon after. That she was probably just as glad to see him.

Madara lifted a fist to his mouth. He coughed into it. "Well, I have a date tonight. I'm trying not to spoil my appetite before then, so let me get out of your way."

And when neither of them responded, he grimaced. "Ugh. Sirens."

"Bye, Madara," Sakura said as he headed out of the room.

His whip-like tail curled into the shape of a heart before he let the door shut behind him.

* * *

Tobirama didn't even seem to notice the incubus leave. He held the drink behind him, leaning over her. A kiss as payment for the drink, he seemed to say. Not like she was complaining.

"You're too tall," she whined.

"Sorry," Tobirama whispered. She pulled him down for a kiss. Arms looping around the back of his neck. Her breaths dissolving into giggles when she opened her eyes and found him staring at her.

"Have you gotten even prettier?" he wondered. She would've gagged had anyone else tried that line on her. But this was Tobirama. He was being serious.

He held the drink out to her. Sakura puckered her lips around the green straw to take a sip. It was sweet. Only he would think to order her an iced drink in this cold, rainy weather. But it was nice and toasty in the studio. He knew her so well. He reached around her to set the cup on her desk.

"I got a postcard this morning. From the Philippines," Tobirama told her. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He swiped through a few screens before he showed it to her. It was a photo of said postcard. A shot of the cyan ocean and bright yellow letters that read 'Greetings from Cebu'.

"Yeah, Kisame sent me one too. Said there are lots of wreck dives in that area. He seemed excited," she recalled.

"I don't get it. Why does he insist on sending all of us individual postcards? It'd be easier to just send one for all of us," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He leaned on the edge of her desk, long legs stretched out in front of him. Sakura just smirked up at him.

"But you kept it, didn't you?" she pointed out.

Tobirama gave her a look, but he didn't argue. He reached out to brush a speck of lint off her sweatshirt. Her hand traced up his arm to his elbow. Patting it a few times.

"That's pretty, by the way," she commented, gesturing at her left ear. Tobirama's hand half-rose toward his own ear. She knew how much thought and care he put into his outfits and his hair. Today's earring was a simple silver star.

That shy smile crept across his face. Mashing his lips together, he looked away. And his eyes fell on her computer mouse next to his thigh.

"What're you working on?" he asked.

Sakura snorted. "Well I can't show you with your butt blocking everything," she scolded him. He looped around her and pushed her chair toward the desk. And then he pulled up another seat next to her. He rested his elbow on the back of her chair, watching as she clicked, moving the windows around.

"Mm… I've wanted to make something summery lately," she told him. She double-clicked and the window expanded to fill the screen.

"Summery," he repeated. The sound trailed off in a low hum as he thought. She turned her head to watch him. His eyes reflected the lines and colors on her computer screen. And she saw the way his face lit up as he thought.

"Can I listen to it? Or is it a secret?" Tobirama requested.

Sakura hit the play button. As the guitar strummed through the speakers, Tobirama leaned in closer to the screen. His arm slipped from the chair to her shoulder. His eyes followed the colored bars as they slid across the screen. She could see his mind racing.

"I really like how you used hi-hats. It sounds so clean," he mused. Before she could thank him, he then suggested: "The piano's good too. It _does_ feel summery, with a sort of... 90′s feeling? But you can tell that it's electric. Have you thought about using an actual piano? It might change the feeling of the song. And maybe you could include a little organ in the chorus?"

When she didn't respond, he tore his gaze from the screen to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. You're just really cute when you're in work mode," she admitted.

He froze. And then he squeezed his eyes shut, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The tips of his ears turned red as he turned his face away from her.

"You're still really bad with compliments, huh?" she teased. She flipped her hair over the collar of her sweatshirt. Her fingers knocking against her hoop earrings.

He still refused to look at her when he spoke a minute later. "What're you doing after this?"

"Going to dinner with you, I guess," she replied.

When his head turned back to her, she grinned at him. Her cheek in her hand, she threw his question back at him. "So what're we doing after this?"

They ended up getting dinner at a little Malaysian restaurant near the office. Even though it was a weeknight, there was a line out the door. Sakura gave her name to the hostess, who said that they would text her when their table was ready. She squeezed back out the door.

Tobirama stood next to a parking meter, hands deep in his pockets. The people who walked past stared at him. Some did double-takes, whispering to each other. A nearby group of women also waiting for a table giggled. Casting quick looks over their shoulders at him, nudging each other. Probably trying to urge one of them to try to talk to him. They let out a noise of disappointment when Sakura walked up to him.

"15-30 minutes," Sakura reported.

"It's cold. Will you be okay?" asked Tobirama, reaching for her hand. He grasped it, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Yeah. It's not that bad."

They agreed that it was well worth the wait when they were digging into curry an hour later. Stomachs filled to bursting with shrimp and rice, they tried to calculate how much to add for tip on the bill.

They walked back to her office, breaths streaming out in the cold night. Occasionally big puffs escaped when they laughed.

"I'll buy you another coffee. You're driving home later, right?" Tobirama offered. His voice quiet against her ear.

"You're sweet," Sakura replied, beaming up at him.

By the time they walked back into her studio, it was late. Everyone else had gone home for the night except Madara, who Sakura often accused of secretly living in the office.

"What're we doing this weekend?" she asked. He held the door for her and she walked through it. Her coffee with one sugar steamed in her left hand.

"Can't this weekend. I'm working," he replied.

"Booo," Sakura whined, her lower lip jutting out.

"I know. I'm sorry," sighed Tobirama.

She sulked a little harder, pushing his hand away when it rubbed over her shoulder.

"I'm free next weekend. Let's go on a trip. Just the two of us," he then suggested.

Her eyes lit up. But then she quickly looked away, still pouting. "No. I don't feel like it," she retorted.

They walked into her studio. The wooden door sliding shut behind them. Tobirama watched as she plopped down in her chair. She took a loud slurp of her coffee, staring at him. He struggled not to smile.

"Hm. Are you sure?"

He took slow steps forward. Letting out a loud sniff, Sakura turned her chair away from him. He grasped the back of it, spinning it back toward him. She glared.

"I'm not going," she insisted, still avoiding his eyes.

This time, Tobirama couldn't hide his smile. He sat on the floor in front of her, like he wasn't wearing designer jeans. He deposited his chin in her lap. One hand curling around her thigh. She ignored him and began furiously clicking around on her computer, like she had actual work to do.

"You really won't go with me?" He sounded so wounded.

When she looked down, he was gazing up at her. His hands resting on her knees. Looking so pitiful that she couldn't keep a straight face anymore.

She lost. Bursting into giggles. She pushed the mouse aside.

"Still mad?" he asked in a little voice.

"Livid," she replied.

A cough from the other side of the room interrupted them.

There was a sofa pushed up against the wall, right next to the door. Temari and Kakuzu sat side by side. Kakuzu's feet were off the floor, hands clenched together. His body was almost as contorted as his face. Temari seemed to be having trouble deciding where to leave her eyes.

The smile slipped off Tobirama's mouth. He froze right there, refusing to turn his head to look at their accidental audience. He kept his stare trained on Sakura, who could feel his face get hot against her leg.

"Oh, hey," Sakura greeted them instead. "What're you guys doing here?"

Kakuzu simply grimaced, so Temari was the one to speak. "Well, we came to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat. Boss- I mean, Madara told us we could wait for you in here."

"We already ate," Tobirama replied, his voice as flat as his face. Sakura knew the only reason he hadn't moved was because he was too embarrassed to do anything right now. His ear was bright red.

An awkward silence ensued.

"Uh... where's Hidan?" Sakura queried.

"He has a date so he ditched us."

"Oh."

Sakura looked down. Tobirama was still playing dead. But she saw that part of his hair was sticking out. She pushed it back into place.

"Anyway, I've completely lost my appetite. So guess we'll come back another time," Temari concluded. She and Kakuzu exchanged looks before they got to their feet.

Tobirama's hid his face against her knees once the door shut behind them.

"I want to die," he mumbled.

"Yeah, that sucked," she agreed.

"What're _you_ complaining for?" Tobirama asked.

"Now everyone's gonna know that you're a big softie. You're supposed to be my softie," Sakura explained.

Tobirama glowered up at her. Her eyes widened. "I'm serious," she insisted.

"I like that you're only nice to me. Makes me feel special," she added. Bending over to peck his forehead. But when she tried to straighten, he grasped her hands, pulling her even closer.

"That's because you _are_ special, Bunny," he murmured before he kissed her.

* * *

The following weekend, they flew down to spend a couple days in Miami.

They lazed around on the beach in the morning, splitting jerk chicken for lunch. Holding hands as they wandered down the boardwalk with saltwater drying in their hair. He tried to steal kisses every chance he could. He succeeded most times.

They clinked cocktails on a rooftop bar at night. Diamonds glittering in Tobirama's ears, his hair swept back in that perfectly messy way that she knew had taken a lot of time and effort. His hand resting on her lower back as he guided her through the crowd.

And it struck her again when he brought her her drink. How his eyes twinkled. How broad his shoulders were. How her name sounded coming out of his smiling mouth.

He felt her stare lingering. "Do I have something on my face?" He leaned his elbow on the railing. The light of the setting sun painting his hair and his face gold.

"Yeah," she sighed. Resting her cheek in her hand. "A lot of handsome."

Tobirama choked on his drink a little.

Sakura laughed as she felt his arm slide around her shoulders. He pressed her up against his side, probably too embarrassed to look at her directly.

It was a busy night at the bar. The murmur of conversations weaved around them. They could hear snippets of jokes and rowdy stories half-slurred. And she was so content to let her head fall against his chest. To breathe in the scent of his cologne, to listen to his ring tinkle against his glass as he adjusted his grip.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. A lot."

"Good. Because I love you, too."

"...A lot?"

"Shut up, Tobirama."

He chuckled into his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**20%**

* * *

"It's too hot," Sakura sighed.

"Sorry about the AC. Should I turn up the fan?"

"Turn off the sun, please," she groaned, rolling onto her back on the floor of his living room.

"I could try. But that might kill the whole planet, you know."

"Don't care. I wanna wear socks again. And sweaters. And scaaaarves," she whined. She rolled over again, rubbing her face against the front of his shirt.

Kakashi propped himself up on his elbow to watch her tantrum. A smile tugging at his lips. He draped his free arm over her waist.

"Should we go get ice cream?" he suggested.

"Ughhh," she groaned.

"Come on," he urged as he sat up. Sakura buried her face in her arms shaking her head. All the talking and moving woke Biscuit, who wandered over from his spot by the door. He stepped over Kakashi's leg to nudge Sakura's arm. She wrapped her arm around him and hugged him close to her chest.

"Biscuit, make summer end. Mommy's dying," she lamented. Biscuit's wide eyes flew to Kakashi, who laughed.

"Alright, let's go. Ice cream time," Kakashi decided. He lifted her easily, throwing her over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Her laughter filled the house as he carried her out into the hall.

* * *

"Let me try a bite."

Kakashi held out his frozen yogurt bar. It was the prettiest shade of light green, dotted with pieces of brittle.

"I've never been a pistachio person. This is pretty good," she had to admit. He gave her a smug look. She pushed him with her shoulder. Their sandals lay abandoned near the plastic bag from the grocery store.

They sat on the concrete patio behind Kakashi's house. He had turned on the fan. It didn't help with the humidity, but the air blowing over their backs did feel nice. She leaned against his arm until eventually he lifted it to drape it over her shoulders instead.

The crickets and cicadas seemed to be competing to see who could be louder that night. Their combined songs filled the balmy air. But that was as much a part of summers in Old Pines as everything else. When she had first moved to town, the sound had kept her up at night. Now, she had trouble sleeping without the serenade on the hottest nights.

Sakura held up her spoon. "Say aah."

He reached for the spoon, but she yanked it away from him. "Say it," she insisted.

Kakashi sighed. "I can feed myself." But he still lowered his hand. She fed him a bite of her strawberry ice cream. And then pecked him on the mouth before she acted like nothing had happened.

Kakashi mashed his lips together. Trying to hold in both the ice cream and a laugh. Sakura went on eating her little cup of ice cream. Humming to herself as she tapped her bare feet on the concrete.

"Sakura."

"Mhm?"

"Can you finish your ice cream quickly?"

"Why should I do that, Kakashi?" she asked, not looking up at him. She bit back a smile when she felt him grab her free hand in the darkness. His palm damp with sweat..

"I want to go back inside." He squeezed her hand a little as he added in a small voice, "...please."

"Why? To play chess? Read a book?"

"Sakura," he groaned, his head falling on her shoulder as she laughed a little harder.

"Okay, okay. I'll be right there. I can't say no to those puppy eyes," she relented.

* * *

A few days later, Sakura woke in the middle of a dream. A little unsure of whether she was still sleeping or not. Her bulky but reliable air conditioner hummed out back, pumping cold air into her house. Because even in the summer, she liked to sleep under the covers.

She lifted her head, eyes cracking open. Her phone sat on the nightstand where she had tossed it the night before. She had forgotten to charge it. The blinds next to the window were shut, but she could still see the sunlight trying to peer in past the slats.

"Whozzat?" she mumbled as she heard a click.

The back door opened, footsteps clomping into the kitchen.

"It's me," Kakashi called back. She could hear the rustle of plastic. And the tap of little black nails on the floor.

Sighing, Sakura flopped back onto the pillow. She heard the jangle of keys before they hit the kitchen counter. Cabinet doors opening and closing. And then, several seconds later, she heard his footsteps approaching. She cracked an eye open, arms stretched out at her sides.

"Long night?" asked Kakashi from the doorway.

She grunted, eye drifting shut.

"Alright. Sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep," he replied. He took a few more steps. She felt him smooth his hand over her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple. And she sort-of forgave him for waking her in the first place. Especially when he kissed her forehead too.

Biscuit hopped up onto the bed. He seemed to know that she wasn't in the mood to play. Instead, the pooch wormed his way under her arm, curling up against her stomach. She slept well, the air conditioner blasting, and the faint tap of a knife against the cutting board drifting in through the crack in the door.

The second time Sakura woke, she felt much less murderous. She sat up, rolling her shoulders a couple times. Biscuit was gone. Rubbing her hand through her hair, Sakura sniffed. She smelled coffee. And something else that made her stomach rumble in anticipation.

As she opened her mouth to call for Kakashi, her eyes fell to the other side of the bed. Kakashi lay on his back, hands folded across his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling. He looked so serious that she refrained from speaking. It seemed like he had something profound to say.

"Even your snoring sounds pretty," he finally sighed.

"I don't snore!" she exclaimed.

"You do. It's adorable," Kakashi stuck to his story. And then he turned his head to look at her. She tried to scowl at him. But it didn't last for long as he reached up to run his fingers along her cheek. She bent her head so that he could reach, his teasing forgiven right away.

"I didn't ask before. But are you sure you were just tired? You seemed... upset," Kakashi then brought up. His hand fell back onto the bed.

Sakura's smile dimmed. Her mouth twisted to one side.

"Just... my head's been busy, I guess," she confessed. She ran her fingers through her hair, just to have something to do with it.

When he smiled at her, she returned the expression. Almost like a reflex. And it was just as reflexive to close her eyes when he leaned in to kiss her. Soft and lingering, just like his hands as they ran over her hair, down her back. His forehead pressing against hers as he inhaled. Exhaled even more slowly.

"Breakfast?"

He had made a fluffy omelet for breakfast. She sat at the kitchen table, her chin resting on her fists as she watched him. Biscuit wandered over to sit at her feet. He knew better than to try to beg Kakashi for scraps when he cooked.

Kakashi draped a towel over his shoulder as he reheated the skillet. He popped slices of bread into the toaster oven as he waited for the pan to heat.

There was something incredibly attractive about a man who knew his way around the kitchen. She especially liked watching his arms and shoulders as he used the spatula or reached for something across the counter. Although, her personal favorite was watching his hands as he sliced vegetables with precise movements. Unfortunately, she had missed out on that part of the cooking process this time around.

"Honey?"

"Mhm?" she replied, only half-listening.

Kakashi turned to look at her. He had found a jar of honey in the cabinet. "I meant, do you want honey on your toast?"

"Oh... yeah." Sakura blinked a few times. As he twisted the cap off the honey, he turned his attention back to the stove. He nudged the knob to lower the heat. The contents of the frying pan sizzled a little more quietly.

"Are you a ... pet name person?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura considered this for a moment. "I'm a nickname person, I guess. I mean, all my friends call me Bunny," she finally admitted. And then she tilted her head as she thought a little harder.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes."

"Babe?"

He froze.

"Do you not like that?" she inquired.

Hands braced on the counter, Kakashi let out a heavy sigh. When he finally turned to look at her, he suddenly looked very tired.

"Sakura, despite appearances, I'm an old man. My heart can't take something like that," he warned her. His hand on his chest for emphasis.

"Aw, you're young at heart, _babe_," Sakura teased, tongue between her teeth as she grinned at him. Kakashi just sighed again. Shaking his head, he pushed off the counter to plate the food.

He set breakfast in front of her a minute later. Thin slices of apple covered the surface of the toast, glistening from the drizzle of honey on top. The butter-colored omelet was flecked with what looked like chives. He had even sliced up strawberries in the shape of hearts to garnish the edges of the dish. But Kakashi didn't sit like she expected. Before she could ask, Kakashi poured her a cup of coffee fresh from the carafe.

"This looks amazing. Thank you, Kakashi," Sakura said as he set the mug in front of her. He smiled at her in return. Chair legs scraping against the floor, he finally settled in the seat opposite from her.

She took a big bite of the omelet and then fed him the next slice. They were content to chew in silence for a while. Save for Kakashi's snorting laugh when Sakura took a bite of her toast and did a little happy dance in her seat.

"I love you," he suddenly declared as he watched her munch on her toast.

And mouth dotted with crumbs, Sakura barely swallowed her mouthful of food before she replied, "Love you too, babe."

Kakashi laughed as he reached over to brush the crumbs away with his thumb. And then he leaned across the table to replace his hand with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**30%**

* * *

"This is laaaaaame," Hidan whined, sprawling across the seat. Temari shoved his head off her shoulder with a look of disgust. His head fell against Kakuzu instead, who hit him even harder.

They sat on the patio at the bar. This was supposed to be the party for some important person's something-or-other. None of them had really listened to the many speeches. All they knew was that Tobirama had sent Hidan, Temari, and Kakuzu in his place. And Madara, who had another event to attended, had begged Sakura to go too.

"Make the boss stop sending us to shitty parties, Sakura," groaned Hidan.

Sakura lowered her cocktail glass, eyebrows rising. "What do you want me to do? He's _your_ boss."

At this, Hidan sat up, Clasping his hands together, he fluttered his eyelashes to simper, "Oh, Tobi-baby. Be nicer to Hidan and my other less-talented friends for me!" And then he lowered his voice, miming throwing his arms around her. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

Sakura wrinkled her nose at him. She contemplated kicking him before Temari got up to grab her hand.

"Let's head somewhere else. Didn't you say one of your friends has a place around here?" Temari asked, already pulling her in the direction of the stairs.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Let me give him a call." Sakura hooked her arm through Temari's.

Genma picked up after four rings. "Graymalkin," he answered with the name of the bar.

"Gen, Sakura."

"Hey!"

"You guys busy tonight? I wanted to drop by with some friends."

"Are they hot?"

Sakura hung up. Rolling her eyes, she looked over at Temari. "He says we can come," she sighed.

* * *

Genma's bar was tiny. Squeezed between a taco place and a fortune teller, it glowed soft orange, funky music playing low over the speakers. It was always busy, but not in an unbearable way. Like tonight, there were no free seats open at the bar, but there were a couple empty tables.

Graymalkin was a hipster hangout. There was no denying it. If the sheer amount of facial hair, black glasses, and plaid didn't make it obvious, the number of people wearing suspenders did.

When they walked in, Genma stood at the cash register, chatting with a customer. His face lit up when he spotted Sakura. He waved at her. She winked in response.

"Cute," Temari commented as they made their way to a table.

"The bar?" asked Hidan.

"...Sure... The bar," replied Temari, looking over at Sakura, who sighed.

"I think Gen's single, if you're that interested," Sakura told her. And Temari's whole face lit up. She dug through her purse to find her lipstick to reapply.

While Hidan and Temari settled in, Kakuzu and Sakura walked up to the bar. Genma was too busy to take their order, so they asked the other bartender instead. He gave Sakura a not-too-subtle once-over as he took their order. Sakura ignored the look.

A couple minutes later, they returned to the table with the drinks.

It wasn't a bad night to be here. The mood was good and the music selection wasn't horrible. Hidan went to get them another round of drinks later. And when things finally calmed down, Genma came over to join them. Sakura didn't have to really break the ice. Genma was a natural charmer. And he and Temari seemed to hit it off right away.

Genma was in the middle of telling one of his wild stories when Sakura thought she heard something. She tilted her head, trying to catch the sound better.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Hang on," she said to Kakuzu. He just grunted vaguely at her.

And that was the last thing she remembered before she opened her eyes.

* * *

Sakura jolted awake in an unfamiliar room.

"Oh no. Shit. Fuck," she hissed, fingers tangling into her hair.

Her head whipped around as she tried to figure out where she was. The wall directly behind the bed was made of old, weathered bricks. From the rafters hung a fan that rotated in a lazy, almost sleepy way. A potted fern sat on top of the dresser, which was a weird place to put a plant, in her opinion.

And while this room was nice to look at, there was nothing she recognized. No photos. No posters. This was a stranger's place.

She slid her hands down to cover her bare chest. The shame burning her cheeks, the heat slipping down to her neck, her shoulders as she wondered who to call. Maybe Ino? Or Temari?

"Oh, you're awake."

She burst into tears when Itachi walked through the door with a mug in his hands. Which he almost dropped when she began sobbing. He plunked it onto the dresser before he hurried over to her.

"Heyheyhey shhhh," Itachi murmured, his arms wrapping around her. "What's wrong?"

Sakura couldn't do much else but hiccup and whimper as he hugged her. Her hands grabbing onto his as the tears spilled down her cheeks. It took her a long time for her to calm down. Even with Itachi rocking her back and forth, murmuring soothing words into her ear.

Sitting at the kitchen table an hour later, Sakura sniffed. Her eyes puffy and her nose bright red. The quilt from the bed wrapped around her shoulders. She stared blankly ahead as Itachi set a glass on the table. He poured her a glass of freshly-squeezed orange juice.

"Do you feel a little better?" he asked, pushing it towards her.

Sakura shook her head.

"You should drink something. You're dehydrated," he said anyway.

Wrapping both hands around the glass, Sakura took a sip. Which turned to a gulp. Itachi refilled her cup with an anxious expression, hovering around her with all the nervous energy of a hummingbird.

"Sorry," she finally managed to croak.

"For what? Drinking all my juice? I can always make more," he replied, finally settling in the seat across from her. She only noticed then that he was wearing an apron. There was a little black bird stitched into the pocket.

"Do you feel like talking now?" he then tried again.

"I got confused... because... this doesn't look like your place," she mumbled.

Itachi looked around at the white walls. And the weathered wooden rafters above. "I told you that I was moving."

"I forgot."

His gaze returned to her.

"So... I thought that... for a minute that- that..." Sakura trailed off, rubbing her face with both hands.

He began to look a little nervous as he took that in. "I didn't think you were drunk. Do you... not remember last night?" asked Itachi, leaning his elbow on the table.

"I do now. Not when I just woke up."

She had recognized his voice at Genma's bar. She had always been good with voices. And she had dragged him over to their table to laugh at Genma's stories. His arm wound around her waist, thighs pressing together on the hard, wooden seat.

Cheeks gin-warmed, Sakura had waved goodbye to her friends and left the bar with him. Laughing into the cool night as Itachi caught her up on his busy week. Arguing with Itachi as he tried to insist on carrying her purse for her.

And as she thought, she remembered now. How the lease for his last apartment had ended and he had moved to a bigger place. White walls full of windows and the burning city lights. The sills crowded with potted cacti and souvenirs from his many business trips.

After a tour of his new place, and a glass of red wine, they had climbed the steps up to his bed in the loft.

"I'm an idiot," Sakura sighed.

"You're not," Itachi assured her. He leaned across the table to put his hand over hers. It took a moment, but she answered him with a smile. She pecked him on the lips.

They had breakfast and then walked to the subway station together. They parted ways after the turnstiles. He kissed the top of her head as he gave her a hug.

"Have a great day."

"You too," Sakura replied. And it was almost drowned-out in the metallic screech as a train pulled up to the platform. Their heads swiveled to check the colored circle stuck to the windows. It was his train uptown. Itachi waved before he squeezed in with the crowd rushing toward the doors.

Tobirama stood in her office by the time she got to work. He held a shopping bag in one hand, the other in his pocket. He wore a black sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It had been a few months since he had covered up the chord diagram tattoo on his left arm with a new one of Apollo. He took one look at her puffy face and sighed.

"Itachi texted me. You okay?" he asked as she set her purse down. She sat on the edge of her desk, kicking off her shoes.

"I'm tired," was all she could think to say. Which was true on a lot of different levels.

She lifted her chin when Tobirama pushed the bag into her hands. When she peeked inside, she found clothes. After a little digging, she recognized them as a sweatshirt and jeans she had left at his place a while ago. There were also two plastic packages obviously bought from some cheap pharmacy on the way there. One of socks and one containing underwear.

"Thank you, Tobirama," was all she could say as her throat began to feel clogged.

She watched as he began moving around her office. Pulling down the blinds and drawing the black curtains shut. He locked the door and pulled down the shade on the window too. And then he sat on the little grey sofa pushed up against the wall.

"So?" Tobirama asked.

Sakura turned her back to him before she shed her jacket and then unbuttoned her blouse from last night. She folded her clothes, setting them inside the empty bag.

"I woke up in Itachi's new apartment and I thought I went home with a stranger last night. I thought he texted you," she grumbled. She yanked her socks off in big motions. Tossing those into the bag too.

"He did. He just said you had a rough morning and probably wanted some fresh clothes," replied Tobirama.

"Oh."

Sakura peeked over her shoulder. Tobirama with his too-long legs watched her with- She didn't know what that expression was supposed to be. She quickly turned away to finish yanking her arms through the sleeves. Tugged the rest of the garment down to cover her stomach.

"So that's why you cried, huh?" he then commented. She pretended not to hear him.

"Let me see," Tobirama then requested.

"Don't look at me," grumbled Sakura.

"I can't even look at you now?" Tobirama asked. His voice so soft that she almost didn't register what he was saying. That made Sakura peer over her shoulder at him again as she pulled her panties on. The cheap elastic snapping over her skin. She glared at him, especially at the way he looked so innocent.

Sakura rolled her eyes when she realized what he was doing. She squeezed into the jeans. Pretended she couldn't feel his hand reach out to touch her hair. Or that he brought it to his lips to kiss it. She swatted his hands away when she felt them creep up around her waist.

"Ugh, you're so clingy," she pretended to complain as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap.

"I wanna look at you," Tobirama whined. He kissed the back of her neck, her shoulder. Her scowl dissolved into giggles as his lips tickled up the side of her throat. More kisses peppering around the shell of her ear.

"Quit it! You're so annoying," she laughed, pushing his face away with both hands. It wasn't until much later that she realized what he had been doing. Snuggling and annoying her until she forgot what had made her so upset in the first place.

* * *

Sakura got a call from Itachi a few nights later. There was a soft opening of a mediterranean restaurant in the city that a friend of a friend had invited him to. They browsed the stiff new menus with the glossy pages. When the waitress stopped by to offer them a drink menu, Itachi and Sakura exchanged a look.

"...Just water, thanks," Sakura told her.

And as the waitress walked away, Itachi nudged Sakura, leaning in close. Like he was about to whisper a secret. Instead, he remarked, "Should we stop by Genma's after this?"

He laughed as she smacked him in the forearm with the menu.


	4. Chapter 4

**40%**

Read _Equinox_ and come back!

* * *

A howl echoed through the forest.

Sakura jolted upright, her eyes flying around in the darkness. Hana eased her feet up onto the dashboard.

"It's still gonna be a while. Go back to sleep," Hana called back to her. In the driver's seat, her husband, Ren, glanced back too.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" he asked her for the millionth time.

"I'm okay," Sakura insisted, shaking her head. Hana and Ren exchanged a look. Blowing out a sigh, Ren reached back to hand her a thermos of hot tea. And then Hana threw a blanket on top of her.

"Kiba would kill us if you get sick," Hana sighed, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Are you sure he's alright? What if he runs into a bear? A Bobcat?" Sakura continued to fret, even as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Then I feel sorry for the bobcat. He'll be ok," Hana replied.

Hana and Ren's jeep sat parked in the forest behind Sakura's house. The engine was silent. But the woods weren't. Even at night. The crickets chorusing for miles at miles without end. The occasional frog croaked in the darkness. And then there was the anonymous rustling of other creatures moving about in the night.

"Hey, seriously. You can go inside and sleep. We'll wake you if anything happens," Hana told her for the millionth time that week.

Sakura pretended not to hear her. It was spring, but the nights seemed to think that it was still winter. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, rubbing her fingers against the warmers she had stuck inside. Shook them a little like tiny maracas in her palms.

For the past five days, Sakura had stubbornly sat out here with Kiba's sister and brother-in-law. Just waiting.

And it had all started with the most mundane visit.

* * *

"I brought pie!" Kiba exclaimed as soon as she opened the door.

"O...kay?" she replied.

Past her leg, a black, wet nose poked out. And then another. Sakura looked down.

"Boys," she warned.

Pakkun and Shiba skittered back into the house, their tails wagging.

"Oh, is Kakashi here?" Kiba wondered. Sakura opened the door wider, shaking her head.

"He got a call so he's out doing... sheriff...ly things. I think that's right?" she replied. She took a step back to let Kiba into the house. Laughing, Kiba handed her the pie.

"Yeah. Sheriffly. Sounds right to me," he agreed.

Sakura peeked under the foil top and gasped.

"Apple pie, again!"

"Yeah," was all he said before he went to greet the dogs. Bull sniffed at him, butting against him. Kiba bumped him back before Shiba tackled him and began licking his face.

"Kiba..."

"Yeah?" He rubbed Shiba under the ears, making his tail a blur. Kiba laughed when Pakkun butted his way in for some love too.

Sakura pressed her palm to her mouth. Thinking. And then she sighed, "Kiba... you didn't have to. This probably takes you forever."

"What are you talking about? It was only, like, two hours," Kiba snorted. He reached into his pocket to look up the recipe on his phone. This stopped when Bull placed his front paws on Kiba's legs, begging for more attention.

"No, that means you make, like, a million pies. And you only bring the best one, didn't you?" she guessed.

"Uh..." His hesitation was an answer in itself as he rubbed Bull behind the ears.

Sakura sighed. She placed the pie on the kitchen counter and then stood there. Hands on her hips as she watched Kiba play with the dogs.

"You're... so sweet. You know that?" Sakura declared. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she kissed him on the cheek. Kiba turned his head to the side so she could kiss him on the mouth this time around.

"Anything for my girl," he replied. And maybe if someone else had said those words, it would have sounded like a corny joke. But it was special when Kiba said it. So special that she felt compelled to kiss him again.

Kakashi had returned a few hours later to the smell of something bubbling away on the stove. Kiba stood at the sink peeling potatoes while Sakura chopped carrots. Her knife tapping away.

Kakashi hung his keys on the hooks Kiba had mounted by the door. It was just one of the few additions Kiba had made around the house. Including a pot rack above the kitchen island and a new sink that could actually fit more than a couple dishes at a time.

"Hey, Kiba," Kakashi greeted him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Sheriff. Out catching the bad guys?" Kiba said in return.

Kakashi scoffed. "Helping Tsunade get her cat out of a tree, you mean?"

Kakashi waited until Sakura set the knife down before he kissed her. He leaned over her shoulder, peeking down at the ingredients on the cutting board.

"I felt like stew," she explained before he could ask. And then she pointed at the pie on the counter.

"Kiba brought pie again, so I figured we should have something good for dinner too."

"Oh... he did?" Kakashi mused in return. He glanced at Kiba again, forehead wrinkling. He plucked a slice of carrot off the board and crunched it between his back teeth. Then, he reached out stroke the top of Sakura's head a few times. She turned to him, a little confused, but not unhappy at the affection. When she smiled, he returned the expression, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"I gotta make a call. I'll be right back," he told her.

"O...kay? Weirdo," Sakura replied, laughing a little as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

* * *

"I'm glad the Sheriff called us. Although, Kiba could've just told us himself. That idiot," grumbled Hana. Her husband reached over to pat her knee.

"Hey, this is hardest for him. Kiba's always had a hard time with wolf stuff," Ren replied.

Because apparently Kiba bringing her food all the time was a warning sign. One that Kakashi had learned after his many years of observing all different kinds of monsters. It didn't take long for Kiba to take a week off of work and to disappear into the woods.

He had randomly dropped by her house one night. Knocking on the back door when he already had a key. Hands bracing against the stair rails, Kiba kissed her before she could say anything. The kind of kiss that left her a little breathless as she tried to figure out what had gotten him so worked up this time. Especially given that she was in sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

"Hey. I'm gonna be... not around as much for a few days," he told her.

"Um... okay?" she replied. A little perplexed by the vagueness.

"But it's nothing dangerous," he added, his eyes widening as he waved both his hands in front of him. Sakura giggled.

"Alright, Slick. Whatever it is, good luck, I guess," she replied as she pulled him in for one last kiss.

* * *

Huddled in the back of the jeep a few days later, Sakura wondered why she hadn't asked him for more details. And then, for the millionth time, she sighed. It wasn't like she could go back in time to change things. And each time she asked, Hana and Ren tried to reassure her that everything was fine.

Still, she couldn't help but ask again: "This is normal, right?"

Neither of her companions jumped. Hana glanced at her in the rearview mirror to nod. Her husband twisted around to look at Sakura.

"Kid's establishing his territory. Even though the order's a little backwards. It's fine, though," he assured her.

"The thing is that Kiba's got himself a mate. And a hot one at that. He's gonna want to make sure he has the space to provide for you and any future pups," Hana elaborated. Ren looked at her, scratching the stubble on his cheek.

"I took down a bear trying to get Hana'a attention," he recalled.

"That was pretty cool," she agreed.

Sakura wasn't really in the mood for laughter. Her anxious eyes returned to the woods. Staring at the bushes and leaves. Hoping that he wasn't out there getting himself hurt. Or worse.

Shivering a little, she snuggled down deeper into the blanket.

Sakura didn't know when she fell asleep, but she jolted awake when the car door slammed shut.

"Sak! Get up!" Hana whispered, reaching into the back of the jeep.

"Wuh?" Sakura mumbled. But she was obedient, following Hana's hands as she pulled her up and out of the car. The older woman pulled her through the darkness. Sakura blinked, trying to clear the blurriness out of her eyes as they hurried through the woods. Twisting and turning to avoid scraggly branches.

Somewhere ahead, she could hear panting. Ren was running ahead of them.

"Wait. Isn't that my house?" Sakura wondered as they hurried ahead.

They found Kiba sprawled on her front porch. Scratches covering his legs and arms. There was a huge scrape running up his left shin that oozed blood. Which seemed horrific to Sakura until she noticed a deeper gash on the sole of his right foot. He was covered in dirt. His chest rising and falling- like he had just collapsed there after running and running.

"How much longer will this last?" Sakura whispered. She watched as Ren took off his jacket to cover Kiba's naked body.

"Not much longer. I promise," Hana said, putting her arm around her to give her a squeeze.

The couple lingered for a while, but Sakura eventually sent them home. They both had work in the morning. There was no sense in them being exhausted too.

"Oh. Just one thing," Hana called, stopping halfway down the gravel path. She turned to look at Sakura. "He's gonna be sleeping pretty deeply. Don't try to force him awake. Right now wolf-brain and human-brain are kind of fighting. If you wake him before he's ready, you don't know which will respond first."

"Oh," Sakura said, taking a step to the side, away from Kiba. Hana laughed.

"It's not like that. Just don't rattle him around," she told her before she hurried after her husband. Boots crunching on the grass and the sound growing farther and farther away.

* * *

Kiba sat up in the morning, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands like a little kid. He looked over and found Sakura curled up beside him in a tight ball. There was a blanket on top of him. It smelled like the laundry soap that Sakura used.

"Hey," he said, giving her shoulder a little shake. And then immediately regretted it because he had no idea what time it was. Or whether she'd gotten enough sleep at all.

Still, she roused with no complaint. Rubbing her hand through her hair, she slowly sat up. Her eyes were red.

"Are you okay?" she asked, interrupting herself with a yawn.

"I should be asking you that. Why aren't you in bed?" he wondered, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. It was cold out here.

"Well... Hana said not to move you. But I didn't want you to be out here alone," she replied. And then she sneezed. She lifted the edge of the blanket to peek at his injuries. They were already scabbed over. It was still bizarre whenever she saw how quickly weres healed.

"You're gonna get sick," Kiba sighed, reaching out to touch her forehead. He stopped himself when he saw that his nails were caked with dirt and what looked like dried blood.

"I'm gonna borrow your shower," he announced. Sakura ran a hand through her hair.

"Sure," she yawned in return. And then her eyes popped open when Kiba wrapped the blanket around her and hoisted her into his arms.

"I can walk!" Sakura protested.

"I know," he answered.

"You stink."

"Sorry."

As he stepped into the house, Sakura searched his face. Despite the healing, he still looked battered and bruised. Like someone had stuck him inside a giant cement mixer and rattled him around.

She leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose. Which looked like the cleanest part of his face.

"It's okay. You're my stinky," she assured him.

* * *

Three days later, a single, drawn-out howl pierced the air.

"Finally," sighed Hana.

Sakura jolted upright. "I wasn't sleeping!" she exclaimed. Because she had definitely nodded off.

"It's over," Ren told her, glancing over his shoulder at her. And then he added, "He sounds far off. Just how much land did he claim?"

And feeling relieved, Sakura finally managed to sleep in her bed for the first time in over a week. Because according to Hana, it was over. Kiba had established his territory and fought off whatever lone wolves were wandering around in the area. Which explained all the cuts and bruises that he came back with.

Kiba went back to work, just as cheerful as ever.

Only, there was something slightly off about him. Which Sakura knew she wasn't imagining because even Itachi noticed it.

"There's... why do you have so much food in your fridge?" he wondered as he glanced through the shelves.

"It looks like Costco in here," Itachi muttered half to himself. And then he opened a cabinet to find it stocked to bursting with canned vegetables and tuna. In another there was a ridiculous amount of dry pasta of all shapes and sizes.

"Kiba keeps bringing groceries. He's been really on me about not eating out because it's unhealthy," Sakura sighed. Which she knew was true. And she really couldn't complain because Kakashi and Kiba were always cooking for her. And even Itachi cooked vegetarian meals when he came home on the weekends.

It also didn't help that Kakashi wrinkled his nose as he clomped up the front steps.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"It reeks of werewolf piss everywhere," Kakashi coughed into the collar of his shirt as he raised it to cover his poor nose.

* * *

A week later, Sakura shrieked when she spotted a dead deer sprawled across her lawn. Kiba stood next to it, a smile on his face as he waved at her.

"Morning!"

"Kiba, what the hell is that!" Sakura yelled through the screen door.

Kiba looked slowly from the carcass to her. "It's... a deer? Have you never seen a deer before?"

"Of course it's a deer! I mean why's there a dead one at my house!" she snapped, her hands bunching into the bottom of her shirt. She could see blood oozing from the teeth marks all around the animal's limp throat.

"Venison! It's good for you," Kiba replied, still unbelievably cheerful.

He jogged up the gravel path to open the door.

"There's tons of nutrients in deer. It's really good once you get used to it. Here, let me show you something," Kiba went on, taking her hand.

Sakura dug her heels in.

"Seriously? What's up with you lately?" she demanded, wrenching her hand from his. Kiba stopped.

"Am I being weird?" he asked.

"Yes! You're being super weird! Why are you being all... all... just weird! A dead deer? Also, the groceries? And you're peeing everywhere. Again!"

He scratched the back of his head.

"I just..."

Sakura opened her mouth to yell more until she saw that he was really thinking. Eyebrows pinching together, mouth twisting as he tried to come up with an answer.

"I just feel like, I have to take care of you. Make sure you're eating a lot. Get more territory. Make sure that I can provide for you," he muttered, half to himself. He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought.

"Why? You know I'm fine even without that," Sakura reminded him, taking his hands in hers. Heaving a sigh, he shook his head.

"No idea. It's... wolf-brain, I guess. It's almost like..." Kiba lifted his head, staring off into the distance. He stopped talking mid-sentence.

"Kiba?"

"Holy shit, Sakura. I think you're pregnant," Kiba whispered as something clicked in his brain.

* * *

"Congratulations. You're three weeks along," the doctor said as she settled in her chair.

She flipped through the clipboard. "I'm glad you came so early. Most people don't catch on until they've missed their first period." And then she looked up. She looked from Sakura's face to Kiba's.

"...I'm guessing this wasn't planned?"

Sakura found Kiba's eyes. He reached out to grasp her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"A happy surprise, I guess," Sakura told the doctor.

Kiba drove them back to her house, grinning the entire way. Even at the stop signs and the red lights. "Man. This is... it's crazy!" he kept saying to himself, shaking his head. And then he would glance over at her, shaking his head again.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy. But Kiba's reaction was more subdued than she had expected. Or at least, that was what she thought until they got a few blocks from the hospital. As they sat at a red light, Sakura watched his face. She could see it actually sink in.

Throwing his head back, Kiba exclaimed, "Shut up! YEEEEAAAHH!" And he dissolved into laughter. Slapping his palms against the steering wheel and stamping his feet. Sakura found herself laughing too as Kiba wiggled around in his seat. Pumping his fists into the air as he whooped.

The light turned green and the car behind them blared its horn. Even as Kiba resumed driving, he was still cheering and laughing the entire drive back to Old Pines.

They debated about how to break the news to the other members of their family. But Kiba took one look at her and chuckled. He flipped on the signal to make a left turn. In the direction of the police station.

Kiba waited in the car, waving for her to go in alone. He had gotten the news first. He could at least give Kakashi a little privacy when he found out.

Kakashi stood in his office, a cup of coffee in his hand. His head jerked up as soon as she walked in. Sakura was sure that if he had been in his dog form, his ears would have perked up. Tail wagging. It was rare that she came to see him at work, after all.

Sakura headed straight into his office. She closed the door and drew the blinds, before she faced him. Her hands clenching and unclenching as she tried to contain her excitement. Sensing that this wasn't just a quick hello, Kakashi set his coffee aside. He leaned against his desk, bracing one hand against it to keep balance.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, half-smiling and half-not as he tried to read her expression.

"A baby," was all she managed to whisper.

Kakashi's hand slipped. He tumbled to the ground, dumbstruck. And all he managed to do was continue to stare at her as he sat on the floor. His legs splayed out the way he had landed. Ignoring the pain in his butt.

"A... what?" he asked. Even though he had heard her perfectly.

"A baby, Kakashi. In here," Sakura said, resting her hand on her abdomen.

Kakashi laughed. His eyes growing even larger. "Are... are you... sure?"

"I just came back from the hospital. Yeah," Sakura replied. She slowly knelt beside him. Smiling so hard that her cheeks were starting to hurt a little.

"A baby," whispered Kakashi.

It took him a long moment. But it finally seemed to sink in. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head over and over. She could feel his smile each time he kissed her.

"Wow. A baby," he breathed as he held her close.

* * *

Itachi was just as surprised when she called him that night. It was a Monday and he was in Empire City working on some big multimillion dollar project. She could see from his expression that it hadn't been a pleasant day at work.

"A b- baby. Like... wah wah?" Itachi asked, imitating an infant's crying.

Sakura nodded.

"Holy shit. A baby," Itachi whispered. Both his hands on top of his head.

She watched him walk around his kitchen once. And then he approached the computer again. Hands clasping on top of his head, Itachi began running through all the calculations. "We have to start a college fund now. And the cost of diapers. Daycare? No, maybe a private school."

"Itachi," Sakura called. His head snapped up as he refocused on her.

"Should I drive up now? I can call out sick. And... oh my god a baby."

Sakura laughed. "You can't miss work. You just told me you have a ton of meetings tomorrow," she reminded him.

"Yeah. But that was before I found out that... ah man. I don't care. I'm coming over," Itachi decided. And Sakura saw that there was no point in trying to convince him otherwise.

Sakura called Tobirama right after. It took him a while to pick up, which meant that he was probably working on a song.

And when the call connected, she saw that she was right. He sat in his studio, headphones dangling around his neck. The lights in the room were soft purple and blue. He wore a lapis lazuli ring on his fourth finger.

"Hey," he greeted her. She saw him muss his hair. Fix the collar of his shirt.

"Tobirama," she called. And then she bit her lip, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Tobirama... do you wanna be called daddy or papa?"

A long silence answered her. Tobirama was so still that she wondered if the call had frozen. But then she saw him raise both hands. He rubbed his eyes, in slow, deliberate motions.

Tobirama sniffed. When he lowered his hands, tears glistened in his eyes.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

He sniffed again. Wiping his eyes, he blinked a few times. His lashes heavy with moisture.

"You craving anything? I'll buy it on my way down," he offered, trying to keep his voice steady. As tears continued to drip down his face.

Sakura beamed at him, feeling her eyes stinging at the corners. "No. Just hurry up, you big idiot," she said before she burst into tears too. Laughing and crying together with Tobirama. Who wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket as he tried to find his keys and wallet.


	5. Chapter 5

**50%**

Read _Equinox_ and come back!

* * *

"Ooh. I think I see a lil bump!" Temari cooed as she flopped down on the sofa next to Sakura. When she reached over, Sakura slapped her hand away.

"Don't just go around touching people's bodies, Tem!" Sakura scolded.

"Alright, alright. Sorry," Temari sulked. But she looked up when Madara flipped the page of his magazine in a deliberate, sharp sound.

"You won't be able to feel anything anyway," Madara told her. And then he glanced over the magazine at Sakura. Scanning her face for a moment. "Are you feeling alright, Bunny?" he asked. His voice a little less crisp.

"It's better. Still a little queasy," sighed Sakura. She shifted on the sofa. Hugging one of the throw pillows to her chest. Her phone vibrated and she swiped her thumb across the screen. She tilted it to show Temari the photo that popped up.

"Hey. It's Aquaman," Temari remarked, leaning against Sakura's shoulder.

It was a selfie of Kisame at the airport. He wore reflective sunglasses, along with a heinous tropical print shirt. There was a departures board behind him.

"Is he visiting for the summer again?" asked Hidan, craning his neck to peek from the other end of the sofa. Until Sakura turned the screen toward him.

"Yeah. Says the water's too cold the rest of the year," answered Sakura as she typed a response to his message.

"Remind me why he's not part of your nest? I thought you said he was okay," Kakuzu inquired, turning away from his computer to face them. He crossed his arms across his chest, spinning the chair back and forth.

"Sharks are sort of..." Sakura trailed off, trying to find the best words.

"They're 'hit it and quit it' types," Hidan supplied.

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Gross. But yeah. They don't stay to raise their kids. And that was a _no-no_ for me. He's cool with the guys and me, though."

Everyone looked up as the door clicked open. Tobirama stepped inside, plucking at his shirt. He took off his sunglasses with a sharp sigh.

"It's _June_. Why's it so hot?" he grumbled. He grunted in greeting when Madara waved at him. Crossing the room in a few steps, he placed the cardboard tray of drinks down on the desk. He plucked one out- the one with slices of lemons bobbing among the ice. And then he moved a few more steps to kick Hidan's foot.

"You're in my seat."

Hidan grimaced, like he was about to snap something in return. Instead, grumbling, he got to his feet and moved to sit on the arm of the sofa instead.

Tobirama pushed his hair out of his face. Sweat beaded on his hairline and down the back of his neck. Sakura fanned him with her hand. Shaking his head, he pushed her hand down. "The AC's on. I'll live," he told her. He handed her the cold drink.

"Are you feeling better?" Tobirama then asked. He ran his hand over her stomach, rubbing just below her belly button as she took a sip.

"Still sore. I called the doctor and she said it's normal," Sakura answered. She smiled when he leaned in to kiss her. And when she opened her eyes, he was pulling her legs up to drape across his lap. He rubbed his hands up and down her calves.

"Maybe we should get you one of those pillows," he suggested.

She knew exactly what he was talking about. "You mean those giant ones that looks like a weird worm?" Laughing at the very thought. Tobirama smiled in return.

"I'll think about it. I might need a bigger bed, though," she warned.

Later that day, Sakura sat at her kitchen table. She leaned against Kakashi's shoulder, watching as he scrolled down the tablet screen with his pointer finger.

"Mm... this one looks okay," she suggested. Kakashi pulled his finger away to let her swipe up a little bit. She selected one of the movies. And then they both took a few seconds to read through the synopsis.

"That sounds good. Oh. Hold on," he said. Sakura watched as he hurried to the stove. A dutch oven sat on the burner. When Kakashi lifted the lid, the aroma of ginger wafted over to her.

Sakura raised her arm to cover her nose. More out of habit than anything. But after a moment, she took a tentative sniff. And then another. Kakashi glanced back at her before he stirred the broth a few times.

"You alright?" he asked.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Yeah. Wow. That smells good."

"Thank goodness. The mayor _swore_ by this recipe," Kakashi sighed. Replacing the lid on the pot, he returned to his seat. He rubbed Sakura's back a little.

"I wanna eat garlic without puking, Kakashi."

"I know."

"And fries."

"Yeah."

"And coffeeeee, Kakashi. I want iced coffee," she whined, collapsing against him with a dramatic sigh. Kakashi wrapped his arm around her, chuckling.

"That must suck. I'm sorry," he replied.

And she liked that so much about him. How he didn't try to tell her to look at the bright side. Or to remind her that it would all pay off in the end. She knew there was a bright side. And of course it would pay off. But it was nice to have him sit and listen. And then to acknowledge that it sucked in the moment that every delicious food in the world currently made her stomach as rowdy as a mosh pit.

But the wave of self-pity passed and she peered up at him. Kakashi smiled as he returned her gaze.

"Sorry. I'm not much fun to be around when I'm like this, huh?" she mumbled.

"I think you're allowed to complain. Don't be sorry," Kakashi comforted her.

"...okay." As her mouth curled up at the corners, Kakashi leaned in and kissed it.

* * *

Three days later, a boat pulled into the single, lonely dock down at the beach. Kakashi spotted it during his early rounds of the town. His misty tail swirling behind him as he squinted down at the white shape bobbing on the morning waves.

Later that morning, Sakura traveled the wooden walkway down to the beach. Itachi right ahead of her, stamping on suspicious planks to test them before she set foot on each of them. And even as she insisted him that he was worrying too much, Sakura appreciated all the care.

The seagulls screeched overhead. Waves lapped at the rocky shoreline. When they approached the pier, Itachi stood on top of it with a frown. He shaded his eyes with his right hand, squinting out at the water.

"Careful," he warned. He eyed the waves.

"Will you relax?"

Itachi lowered his hand and put on his sunglasses instead. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll be fine," Sakura laughed. As she spoke, Sakura dunked both feet into the water. It felt cool in the muggy, end-of-June heat.

The boat tethered to the pier creaked a little. Bobbing on the rising tides.

Slowly, a black shape drifted up toward the surface. It wavered underneath the ripples. Before a dark fin sliced through the surface. It drifted towards them before abruptly changing direction. It did this a few times, rising up, circling closer, and then moving away.

Until finally, the fin cut a path directly to Sakura. Webbed hands slapped down on the pier before Kisame hoisted himself out of the water. His sharp teeth gleaming as he demanded, "Wow. Why do you smell amazing?" Droplets plinking back into the waves, onto the worn wood, sliding in cool trails down her thighs.

"Hey-" Itachi began to protest. But before he could finish, Kisame grasped her forearms and sank back into the water. Or at least, he tried. Because before he could, a shadow coiled around Sakura, dragging her further back on the pier, away from the water.

"Kakashi," she sighed. Half-relieved and half- no. Just relieved. Because even if she knew Kisame was always joking around, she wasn't keen on the idea of letting him drag her into open water like that. Even if he didn't mean any harm.

The black mist tightened around her. And it reminded Sakura, oddly enough, of what it felt like to have Kakashi's arm around her. If she concentrated, she could even feel his body heat in the curve of the darkness.

"Hey, Sheriff," Kisame greeted him. Elbows on the end of the pier, he lifted his torso out of the water. The black dog snarled, baring sharp teeth in response. Hackles raised as he glowered at Kisame.

"Woah. Seriously. It's just me, Kakashi. Don't act like we're strangers," Kisame tried again. His mirth fading altogether.

Sakura twisted around in Kakashi's embrace. Her hands touching the sides of his muzzle, waiting for his eyes to find her. Eventually, they did. One black and one red- sparkling like strange jewels. She smiled at him.

"Hey. I'm okay," she told him, keeping her voice low and soft.

"I'm safe. And Itachi's safe. We're all okay. It's just Kisame, right? He's our friend," she went on. She stroked her hands down his back. Feeling the bristling fur under her hands. Rubbing up and down before she heard him huff.

Kakashi's shoulders slowly relaxed. The mist swirled around him. Pulling and stretching upwards. When he rematerialized, his arms were wrapped around her.

"You're okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied. She felt him nuzzle against the top of her head.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Probably too embarrassed to let her see his expression.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't be sorry. You're getting better every day," she replied, still rubbing her hands up and down Kakashi's back.

"But what was it this time?" she asked. She felt his arms tighten around her. She shook him a little.

"I won't know if you don't tell me!" she insisted.

Kakashi heaved a sigh. He whispered, "I can't protect you if you're all the way out in the ocean."

It was only then that he pulled away to look her in the face.

"Please don't go where I can't keep you safe... Please."

Maybe if she hadn't seen his expression, she would have laughed it off. Told him not to worry. But his eyes told her everything that he didn't know how to explain in words. Sakura felt her heart contract.

"Okay."

They both looked up as they heard Itachi's sandals slapping against the pier. He walked over, both his hands in his pockets. As he crouched down beside them, he rubbed his jaw. Sakura recognized the gesture- he only did it when he was thinking hard about something.

"I'm getting hungry. Should we have lunch?" he suggested, putting one hand on Sakura's back and the other on Kakashi's. And then he looked over Sakura's head to Kisame, who hovered in the water. Clearly unsure whether it was safe to approach or not.

Itachi got to his feet and walked to the end of the pier. He offered his hand to Kisame, who grasped it.

"The sheriff should be fine," Itachi then assured him. And just as Kisame mustered a smile, Itachi dropped his. His irises tinging red at the edges.

"But don't ever touch Sakura without her permission again," Itachi added in a flat voice. He shoved Kisame back in the water with a terrific, uncoordinated splash.

"...He's a merman, you know. That won't hurt him," Kakashi pointed out.

"I know," sniffed Itachi. And then he turned back around to help Sakura to her feet.

"You need to relax. I've got my hands full with the four of you already," Sakura said as she watched Itachi help Kakashi to his feet too.

Itachi put his arm around Sakura's shoulders, pulling her against his side. "Oh, I know. I trust you. That was just for me," he responded. Sakura rolled her eyes as Kakashi and Itachi exchanged a high-five behind her back.

* * *

That night, sitting around the kitchen table in Sakura's house, Kiba guffawed as Itachi recounted the story.

"Niiiice!" Kiba crowed. He reached across the table to slap Itachi his second high-five of the day.

"Seriously unnecessary," Sakura grumbled into her pasta.

"No, this is normal," Tobirama informed her from her right.

"Really?"

"Nest dynamics include defending territory," he explained. All eyes were on him now. It was helpful that out of the five of them, at least one understood what was going on. Sometimes, anyway.

"The arrival of a single male is threatening. Wolves do it too, I'm assuming," Tobirama went on. He looked to Kiba.

"Hm, yeah, I mean, I guess. It's mostly just biting for us, though," Kiba answered after some thought. He grinned at Sakura before demonstrating his bite for her. She laughed.

"It also explains why Kakashi's been so..." Tobirama trailed off as he glanced at Kakashi. Who went on placing more salad on Sakura's plate.

"Growly?" Kiba offered.

"Sure," Tobirama sighed.

"I feel bad about being so rude to him, though," Kakashi finally spoke up for the first time that night.

"I don't," muttered Kiba, taking a big bite of his food.

"We should invite him for dinner sometime," he went on, ignoring Kiba's snickers.

"He better not get handsy again," Itachi remarked. Kiba grunted in response.

"He won't," Tobirama said. And Sakura caught him wielding his knife in a very deliberate way as he sliced his chicken into very small pieces.

They did the dishes and cleaned up. It all went so much faster with so many hands helping. Kiba had work early in the morning and Itachi had a meeting in the city, so they were the first to leave. Kakashi lingered for a while, too before he headed home to feed his dogs.

That left Tobirama, who sat on the edge of the tub as they brushed their teeth together. He watched her, one hand on his hip. And Sakura was used to his stares, so she didn't ask him about it. Just waited for him to gather the words. She could tell that he was thinking carefully as they took turns washing their faces. And he only complained a little when she applied some of her lotion to his face.

Sakura climbed into bed first. She watched Tobirama leave the bedroom. Listened to him double-checking the locks on all the doors before he returned to crank up the air conditioner. After he turned off the light, he crawled under the covers with her. His end-of-day stubble scratching against her face as he kissed her.

"Dinner was okay?" he asked her, stretching his arm across the pillow so that she could snuggle close.

"Yeah."

"You don't feel sick?"

"I'm good."

He kissed her again, like he was rewarding her for her responses. The very thought made her giggle softly against his shirt. Her eyes drifted shut as the air conditioner rumbled to life in the backyard. Cool air rushed through the vents, just the way she liked it.

"Sakura?" Tobirama asked into the darkness. Finally.

"Mm?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say your name."

She giggled even harder. She slapped him on the side, listening to him pretend that it hurt. "Come on. Didn't you want to ask me something? Why've you been staring at me all night?" she pressed. She knew the curiosity would keep her up all night if she didn't ask now.

"Oh. That?"

There was a pause. And then she felt him move his hand. It began stroking her hair.

"I was just having a moment. I couldn't decide whether this was real or not. Like whether I'm allowed to be this happy," he sighed. Sakura knew he was only half-serious. Still, his flattery was always welcome.

"Well, this very real pregnant lady needs to pee. Again," she announced nudging at his chest. His arms tightened around her.

"Don't go. Stay here with me," Tobirama whined.

"You won't be saying that when I pee the bed. Move," Sakura urged, poking him again.

"I don't care."

"You're disgusting," Sakura laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**60%**

Read _Equinox _and come back!

* * *

"What?" Kiba demanded before he began choking on his donut. Kakashi reached over to thump him on the back. Sakura reached across Kakashi's lap to hand him his orange juice to help clear his throat. And once the hacking quieted, Sakura turned back to Tobirama.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Tobirama folded his arms across his chest. He nodded. Sakura closed her eyes. She fell back on the sofa, rubbing her temples.

"This is weird, right? I'm not just overreacting, right?" she heard Kiba ask. Followed by a soft cough.

"No, it's weird. Tobirama said that sirens don't really meddle in other nests. Not even their own kids'," Itachi agreed with him.

Sakura cracked one eye open. Tobirama sat on the rug in the same spot. He raised his eyebrows when he met her gaze.

"Why?" she questioned.

Tobirama's eyes darted around to the others before he peeked back at her. "I asked my mom if there were any good hospitals in the area with an S-ward that could accommodate for sirens," he replied.

"And she figured out that Sakura was pregnant," Kakashi concluded. Sighing, Sakura put her feet up in Kakashi's lap.

"So, your parents want to meet Sakura," Kiba repeated, a little needlessly. Tobirama shook his head.

"No. They want to meet all of you too."

Kiba choked on his donut again.

"I'm out," Itachi declared, raising his hand. "I'm charm-weak. No sense in going to meet in the in-laws and making a fool out of myself." He sat on the hearth of the unlit fireplace. His phone buzzed beside him. He'd been waiting for this call all afternoon. He shot Sakura an apologetic look as he answered it, getting to his feet to go talk outside. He squeezed Sakura's shoulder as he passed.

"I'm also in favor of Itachi not going. I'm not sure how he'll react to my mom. But it probably won't be good," Tobirama said. And then he turned his attention to the people sitting on the sofa.

"Sheriff- ah. Sorry," Tobirama stopped himself. Biting his lower lip.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Wish I could. But I guess I have no choice but to hold down the fort."

Sakura and Kiba exchanged a panicked look over his shoulder. Kiba mimed strangling Tobirama, who grimaced in return.

Kiba laughed too loudly, slapping Kakashi on the back. "Don't worry! I'll bring back all the good leftovers!"

Kakashi wasn't stupid. When he looked up, he saw the looks of panic on their faces. He ruffled Kiba's hair, which only reminded them more of the fact that although the sheriff looked young, he was much, much older than them.

It was quiet for a while. And then Sakura spoke up. "Maybe we shouldn't go."

The sigh Kakashi gave in response conveyed so many things. But from the way he smiled, she knew that they weren't all bad feelings. "You can't _not do_ everything that I can't be a part of. Go," he urged her.

And Sakura suddenly imagined something. Kakashi sitting alone on his sofa. Sipping warm cider, the TV buzzing low in the background as his eyes drifted to the clock over and over again. She knew that he wouldn't be all alone. The dogs would be snuggled up at his sides. But the scene still made her chest hurt.

"Doing things without you is stupid," Sakura mumbled, looking away from him. She felt him lean in to kiss the top of her head.

"Bring me those leftovers," was all he said.

* * *

A week later, Sakura felt Kiba grab her hand as they headed down the sidewalk. Their fancy shoes tapping against the concrete. Tobirama pointed to a building on the corner of the big intersection ahead. Kiba let out a long whistle in response.

"I always knew you were a rich boy. But this..." Sakura trailed off. She craned her neck to look up at the gleaming skyscraper. She moved her hand so that she could link her arm through Kiba's instead. His hands were sweaty. Or maybe it was hers.

"You make it sound like they own the whole building. It's an apartment," Tobirama protested.

"I'm nervous. Do I look weird?" Sakura fretted. She looked down at her outfit. The shimmery fabric was supposed to drape around her. But now she just felt like a bloated sausage swathed in someone's gaudy curtains.

"Hey," Tobirama said. His hand cupped her cheek, redirecting her gaze to him. "You look pretty. And it's gonna be fine."

"It better be. You've got me dressed up in this bullshit. My tie's too tight," grumbled Kiba, his hand in his pocket. He glowered at Tobirama. "I wanted to wear mine."

Tobirama sighed. "An elastic bow tie does not count as a real tie. You're lucky I didn't burn it."

Kiba continued grumbling as they walked into the lobby.

They hung back as Tobirama spoke to the person sitting at the desk. After a few moments, Tobirama motioned for them to follow. The man looked up to greet them as they passed. Instead, his eyes latched onto Sakura, mouth falling open.

As they got into the elevator, Tobirama hit the button for the right floor. Sakura fixed the collar of his shirt. Then she reached up to tousle his hair so that his part fell just off-center.

"It's my parents. Not a bunch of investors. Relax," Tobirama assured her, grasping her hands to pull them down.

Sakura made a face. "Investors, I can do. I don't know what to do with parents," she told him.

"Smile and say 'thank you' a lot. You'll be fine," snorted Kiba, knocking his elbow into her arm.

That made Sakura feel a little better. By the time the elevator doors opened, she had managed to stop fiddling with clothes and hair. They stopped in front of the door. Tobirama glanced over at the both of them.

"Ready?"

"Yep," Kiba answered right away.

Sakura took in a deep breath through her nose. She nodded.

Tobirama rang the doorbell. They could vaguely hear a woman's voice inside. Someone responded to her in a deeper tone. There was laughter from somewhere too.

"Don't worry so much. The canapé's look fine," the man called over his shoulder as he opened the door.

"Dad," Tobirama said. Sakura recognized him from the photos Tobirama had shown her. The man with the grey eyes and dimples- which he flashed when he smiled at them.

"Hi there. Come inside," he greeted them. He stepped aside and gestured for them to enter the apartment. As Sakura and Kiba silently debated whether or not to keep their shoes on or off, Tobirama smiled. Actually laughing as he hugged his dad. The way they clapped each other on the back was so in-sync that Sakura and Kiba elbowed each other, trying not to smile.

"Where's my boy?" a voice boomed from further inside.

"Father," Tobirama sighed. He shot Sakura a helpless look before he turned to face the man. Who crushed Tobirama in a hug. The kind that glued his arms to his sides. He swayed back and forth, glaring when Kiba snickered at him. And then Tobirama let out a grunt as his father lifted him off his feet.

"And you must be Kiba and Sakura. We've heard so much about you," Tobirama's dad said. He observed Sakura, his head tilting to one side. After a moment, his face split into a smile. Softening his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Ah, finally. It's so wonderful to meet you," he declared. He grasped both of Sakura's hands, squeezing them just a little. Sakura found herself smiling back. And then he did the same for Kiba, holding both his hands for a moment, the gentleness of his voice putting them at ease.

Tobirama joined them a moment later, gesturing to the other man.

"Father."

Sakura braced herself for a similarly crushing hug. Instead, she received a handshake. Kiba, who had been steeling himself for bodily assault, looked bewildered as he was only subjected to a handshake as well. When Sakura looked to Tobirama, he shook his head.

"He does it just to annoy me," he explained.

"Look who it is!"

It was a lovely soprano voice. Soft and liquid. The woman who appeared through a doorway looked just like the voice sounded. Beautiful and dainty- even shorter than Sakura, who had never considered herself tall. She reached up with both hands to hug Tobirama, who had to stoop so that she could reach.

Cheeks flushed, she then reached for Sakura and Kiba, putting an arm around each of them. A sweet fragrance drifted from her skin and clothes. Sakura cast a nervous glance at Kiba, wondering how he was doing. To her surprise, he seemed unworried. In fact, he laughed as he hugged her back.

"Wow, aren't you both just wonderful? You must be starving," Tobirama's mother trilled.

She ushered them out of the foyer, into the dining room. To the table heavy with dishes.

"You must have worked all day for this. It looks amazing," Sakura remarked.

The older woman beamed at her. "I had it catered. But thank you for saying so. You're very sweet."

Sakura felt Kiba's hand on her elbow, guiding her to one of the seats.

"You feeling okay?" he asked in her ear.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she replied. Still, she felt him run his hand along the side of her neck. And then he sniffed a few times. Whatever he sensed seemed to satisfy him because he pulled out a chair for her.

Tobirama offered to help his mother in the kitchen. She shooed him out, instead pulling his father through the doorway to help her bring out drinks.

Tobirama took the empty seat to Sakura's left. And his dad sat across from him. He offered Sakura a smile.

Dinner was delicious. Kiba nudged Sakura to mouth 'leftovers' halfway through the meal. Sakura wiped her mouth with her napkin, trying not to laugh.

It wasn't as awkward as she had feared. Tobirama's parents didn't pry. They wanted to know what she and Kiba did for a living. They asked about Old Pines, which Kiba was more than happy to boast about. When they moved on to ask about her pregnancy, Sakura was ready. It was the standard list of questions everyone seemed to run through.

"How far along are you?"

"Five months. I'm due in February."

"And you've been feeling alright?"

"I'm alright now, but my morning sickness was pretty bad. I think these two suffered more than me," Sakura laughed, gesturing to the men on either side of her. Tobirama and Kiba exchanged a look.

It was true that they had gone through every recipe and tried out every home remedy to help with her nausea. Kiba had harvest herbs from his garden to brew herbal teas, looking crushed when they proved ineffective. And Tobirama had been so careful not to eat anything that she couldn't eat. He still refused to drink alcohol or touch sushi, even though she assured him that she didn't mind at all.

After dinner, as Tobirama and Kiba went to do dishes, Tobirama's mother reached across the table to pat the back of Sakura's hand.

"Sakura, tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable, but I was never close to my mother. When I got pregnant, there were so many things I wanted to ask but never could. So I just want you to know that you can ask me anything," Tobirama's mother said.

Sakura felt the inner corners of her eyes sting as she replied, "Thank you." She laughed when Tobirama's father pushed her a plate of chocolates while Tobirama's dad handed her a clean napkin.

As Sakura dabbed at her eyes, something occurred to her. She looked up. Tobirama's mother raised her eyebrows, waiting.

"Not related to the baby," Sakura warned.

"Ask away."

Sakura pointed in the direction of the kitchen. She could see Kiba and Tobirama with their backs to her. Kiba scrubbed the plates clean while Tobirama wiped most of the water off and placed them in the drying rack. Neither of them could hear her over the hiss of the faucet.

"Kiba and I are fine even though we're in the house of three Sirens," Sakura observed.

"Ah. We smell like family. You also wouldn't be affected by any of Tobirama's brothers," Tobirama's dad explained. And then his dark eyes flickered in the direction of the kitchen too.

"Also, if I remember correctly, once a were has bonded, it's for life. I've never heard of a happily-bonded were leaving their partner for a Siren. I could be wrong, though."

It took Sakura a moment to process that. She nodded after a long moment. And then she looked to Tobirama's mother again, who smiled.

"Anything else?" she prompted.

Sakura pressed her lips together, wondering if it was alright to ask. When the other woman nodded, Sakura opened her mouth to ask: "What was Tobirama like as a kid?"

After dinner, they headed to the lobby, Kiba spinning his keyring on his pointer finger as they rode the elevator.

"Your parents are pretty cool," Kiba announced. And then he thought a little bit. "But they're also... so good-looking. Like, what the hell, man."

Tobirama chuckled, head falling back to rest on the shiny wall of the elevator. "I wouldn't be seen in public with you if you were hideous. You'd be fine if you'd wear something besides plaid all the time," he retorted.

"Ouch. Sakura, you hear that? He's bullying me," Kiba pretended to whine, clinging to Sakura's arm.

Once they reached the street, they strolled a couple blocks to where Kiba had managed to find a parking spot at a meter. Tobirama helped Sakura climb into the pickup truck, which still gleamed from the wash and wax Kiba had toiled over early that morning. Tobirama got into the truck after her, slamming the door behind him. Kiba settled into the driver's seat, already checking the traffic on his phone.

"Looks pretty good," he told them, snapping his phone into the mount.

"Let me know if you get tired. We can trade off," Tobirama reminded him like he always did. Kiba nodded.

Kakashi met them a few hours later. He sat next to the old wooden sign that spelled out the name of their town. Outsiders never noticed it with the way overgrown branches and vines crawled over the paint. His mismatched eyes gleaming in the darkness. His ears pricked up high.

As the truck slowed to approach him, Kakashi took off running. Smoky tail trailing behind him. He guided them down the streets, on the way they always took to Sakura's house.

He fazed into human form as they pulled into the driveway. Kiba's pickup truck growled one last time as they killed the engine.

"The leftovers are awesome, Sheriff. You have to try the the skirt steak," Kiba began talking before he had even gotten out of the car.

Less than an hour later, Kiba lay sprawled on the futon in the living room in just his boxers and a t-shirt. The suit he had worn lay discarded on the floor beside him. His head dangled over the edge, knuckles brushing the floor as his chest rose and fell in an easy rhythm. Tobirama sat hunched over the kitchen table, scowling as he read over the emails he had been ignoring throughout the day.

"You didn't have to drive all the way back here. You must be tired," Kakashi said, his voice soft against her shoulder. They sat on the worn leather sofa up on the loft, their feet resting on the coffee table.

"Oh, so you're not happy to see me?" Sakura pretended to be offended. She stuck her lower lip out in a pout as Kakashi rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"Of course not."

And then his hand kept running up and down her arm as he thought. His eyes growing distant.

"I hope you don't feel like I'm holding you back. That's not what I want," Kakashi fretted, not for the first time. The tap of Tobirama's fingers on the keyboard went silent as he caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

"And I'm worried that you might not say anything even if you are unhappy," Kakashi went on.

"Sheriff, are you drunk? Sakura's broken up with me twice because she was unhappy," Tobirama interrupted, still typing away.

"He can't drink! He's a ghost-dog... dog-ghost?" Kiba slurred, half-asleep.

They heard the front door open and shoes clacked inside.

"Hey, how was dinner? I brought leftover pizza back," Itachi called. There was a thunk as Kiba rolled off the futon and onto his feet.

Sakura and Kakashi smiled. But before he could stand, Sakura took his face in her hands. She looked him in his mismatched eyes- just to be sure that he was listening.

"I'm _very_ happy. I always am when you're with me," she assured him. And then she pressed a kiss to the mole on the left side of his face before she pressed another kiss to his smiling mouth. As she drew away, she glanced over her shoulder.

"Are we saving the pregnant lady a slice?" she called.

"We can only fight Kiba off for so long. Hurry up, you two," Itachi replied. Someone opened up the refrigerator door, the glass bottles rattling together in the shelf.

"You want grape jelly on yours?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Sakura answered, pausing by the stairs. She reached back, waiting until Kakashi took her hand to follow her down from the loft. Where the rest of their family crowded around the kitchen counter, slices of cold pizza in their hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**70%**

Read _Equinox _and come back!

* * *

"Your tummy is soft," Sakura commented. Her head rose and fell as Itachi let out a sigh.

"Don't rub it in. It's all that late-night pizza and ice cream," he groaned, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Oh. I wasn't making fun of you. I love it," Sakura assured him. She patted his knee as they laughed.

She had balked at the idea of buying a mattress that came in a box, but she couldn't deny that it was comfortable. And the pricey sheets that covered it didn't hurt. The lavender-scented candles sitting on the nightstand had never actually been lit, but they smelled nice all the same.

"Your place is super-nice," Sakura remarked, not for the first time.

"Mm, it is," he agreed. And then he stretched his arms high above his head.

"What's the plan for tonight?" she asked.

"Well, you just told your shoes to go to hell when you walked in," he began. But before she could protest, he added, "Which is where they should go. So I was thinking of a relaxing night in. I'll make dinner. Maybe put on some Edith Piaf?"

"How could I say no to Madame Piaf?" Sakura agreed.

As Itachi washed his hands and tied on his apron, Sakura wandered over to the record player. She took her time picking through the shelves while Itachi's knife tapped away on the cutting board. Not that it was difficult, because Itachi was always so organized. All the artists were grouped together by genre and by last name.

She placed the tip of the stylus on the record and the swell of violins and brass filled her ears. Hugging her arms around herself, Sakura hummed along to the lyrics. When she turned around, she saw that Itachi had set his knife down. He leaned his elbows on the counter, watching her instead.

"Dance with me!"

"And what about dinner?" he replied, still letting her take his hand to pull him away from the counter. Laughing as he wrapped his arms around her, swaying back and forth in time to the sweeping melody.

* * *

"You feeling alright, Bunny?"

"Other than feeling like a beached whale, I'm great," Sakura replied, biting her straw between her teeth.

"That's why I keep telling you to work from home. You need to rest," sighed Madara, patting the top of her head. His tail curled around her water bottle and pushed it closer to her hand.

"She doesn't listen to anyone. You know that."

Madara started. He peered over Sakura's shoulder in time to see the lump of blankets on the sofa stir. Silver hair peeked out past the dark blanket. Along with a haggard pair of eyes.

"What happened to you?" Madara wondered.

Tobirama's head flopped back down. He sighed.

"I've been having Braxton Hicks contractions. He's been up all night losing sleep," Sakura explained. She braced her hand on the desk and pulled herself out of her seat.

"I knew John Braxton Hicks. He was a terrible poker player. His tells were so obvious," Madara recalled, tapping his chin with his pointer finger. And then he turned back to Sakura, who raised her eyebrows at him.

"I know it's in poor taste to ask, but the suspense is killing me. Whose is it?" he asked.

And while Madara was right that it _was_ a rude question, she appreciated the directness of it. Unlike everyone else who gave awkward looks behind her back as they wondered.

"We'll know in the delivery room. Siren babies are weird, honestly," Sakura sighed, rubbing her stomach as she thought.

"Sometimes it's a baby on the ultrasound. And then sometimes it's just... sound waves," Tobirama agreed, lifting his head again.

"Oh, I understand. Demon babies are born from literal hellfire. Takes decades for them to cool off and take a solid form," Madara commented. And Sakura raised her eyebrows again, nodding. She always learned something new when talking to Madara.

They all looked up when Sakura's phone chimed. At the same time, Tobirama's buzzed.

"What's it say?" Tobirama asked as Sakura unlocked her phone. She tapped on the notification.

"It's Itachi. 'Baby shoes'," Sakura read out loud. And then she held up her phone so Madara could see. Itachi had sent along a photo of tiny designer sneakers. She gasped when she saw the price tag underneath.

"Tell him it's pointless since the baby won't walk for a while," grumbled Tobirama. Before Sakura could type anything, their phones buzzed again.

"Kiba sent the emoji of the monkey covering its eyes. Oh, wait. Kakashi just responded too. 'If you stopped buying junk and invested it, the baby would be all set for college by now'."

Sighing, Tobirama finally pulled the blanket down to peer over at her. "Do you think it's a vampire thing?" he asked her.

"No. I'm pretty sure it's a _him_ thing," she replied.

And then, in a very quiet voice, Madara commented: "I think they're cute."

* * *

A thunderstorm descended over Old Pines as summer approached.

Sakura's eyes opened as she listened to the rumble roll across the horizon. The wind swelled, billowing the curtains inward. It took a moment. But then, slowly, she heard the droplets begin to patter softly, then all at once against the roof. The cool air whispered against her neck and back.

Her eyes opened as lightning illuminated the skies. Followed by another growl of thunder.

"You were right," Sakura said.

"Told you. I can smell the rain," Kiba bragged, tapping his nose. He rolled onto his back to stare up at her, his arm draped across her lap. "S'not gonna last long, though. It's a little storm."

"You must be tired. You did a lot today," commented Sakura, pushing his hair off his forehead.

Kiba began listing his accomplishments, counting off on his fingers as he went. "Finished installing the sink in the new bathroom, installed a bunch of lights. Uh, what else? Oh yeah. And I assembled the shelves and crib for the nursery."

"You're my hero," Sakura declared, leaning over to press a kiss to his mouth. He grinned as lightning flashed bright, filling the window with blinding white light for a moment. Several seconds later, thunder rolled through again like a drumroll.

"I feel like there's still a million things to do. And somehow the list keeps getting longer," he lamented. Sakura laughed.

"Me too. But I feel like we'll never actually be ready," she pointed out.

"Yeah. That's what my mom says too," he agreed.

Sakura gasped when she felt a jolt in her abdomen. She grabbed Kiba's hand to place it on her stomach. He became very quiet as he waited. And then he could feel the flutters.

Slowly, he rubbed his palm back and forth across her stomach, following the movements.

"I'm really scared, Sakura."

Her chin jerked up. Eyes widening.

But Kiba's gaze stayed on the swell of her stomach. He seemed to be deep in thought before he decided to speak again. "Like, what if I'm a bad dad? What if I screw this kid up because I say something dumb?"

"Hey," she said. He lifted his head to look at her. She smiled. Hand cupping his cheek, she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Everything's gonna be alright. We've got our family, don't we?" she assured him. Sighing, Kiba laid his head down on her stomach.

"And, worst case scenario, we'll ask your sister to do damage control," Sakura then added.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Kiba conceded, finally laughing again.

When Kakashi walked in a few hours later, he was just in time to witness Kiba preparing to flip a pancake. Sakura sat at the kitchen counter, her hair knotted on top of her head. She glanced back when she felt Kakashi's arm wrap around her waist. Her kissed her shoulder, then her mouth.

"It's almost 9. Why is Kiba making pancakes?" Kakashi wondered.

"Why? Do you _not_ want a pancake?" Sakura challenged.

"I never said that. Do we have syrup?"

"Itachi brought over some from his business trip to Canada," Kiba responded. And then he cheered as he flipped the pancake and caught it in the middle of the skillet. Sakura and Kakashi applauded together.

Kakashi kissed the top of Sakura's head before he went off to grab plates and cutlery.

"Smelled an outsider in the woods a couple hours ago," Kakashi said, setting the plate down beside the stove. Kiba's head perked up. Balancing the pancake on his spatula, he looked over his shoulder at Kakashi.

"Along the river?" he asked.

"No. Further west. Past where I can reach," answered Kakashi.

"I'll go out and take a look tonight. The Mayor asked me for a favor so I'd be in the woods anyway," Kiba told him. He dropped the pancake onto the plate. Jiggled the pan to keep the other cakes from sticking and burning.

"Guys, be careful," Sakura couldn't help but fret.

"No one knows these woods better than we do. It'll be fine," Kiba assured her, flashing a grin. But his smile faded as she continued to stare at him. He leaned his hip against the counter. He rubbed the back fo his neck. Beside him, Kakashi blew out a long sigh. Kiba glanced at him as he heard Kakashi scratch a hand through his hair.

"Kiba," Kakashi said.

"Huh?"

"Can you make a lot of noise and spook them east? I can help you flank him once he gets close enough to town," Kakashi asked. Kiba thought for a long time, scowling.

"I guess so," he finally considered.

"It'll be safer if we have each other's backs. And that way Sakura won't feel as stressed," Kakashi added, looking Sakura's way. She smiled, rubbing her stomach a little.

After they finished the pancakes, Kakashi insisted on staying to do the dishes. Sakura walked with them to the door. Waddling, actually.

"Bye, baby," Kiba said, kneeling in front of Sakura to kiss her stomach. Sakura swatted him away, pulling her shirt back down. Getting to his feet, Kiba took her hands and grinned.

"Bye, baby," he then said, kissing her on the lips. Sakura laughed as she nudged him off the porch.

"We'll be careful," Kakashi assured her, kissing her too.

Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous. Even after Kakashi's parting words. She boiled water. And while the tea steeped, she wandered out of the kitchen, into the little mudroom Kiba had added onto the house. Perching on one of the benches, she stared out the window. Past the blackberry bush and the peach tree. Out into the darkness. Wondering.

She woke up to Itachi, who had come home for the weekend. Suit rumpled and his stubble growing in. He rested his hand on her forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Why're you sleeping out here, Bunny?" he asked.

"Mm- what?" Sakura mumbled. She dragged her wrist across her eyes. The inside of her mouth felt dry. Her lower back hurt. But it had been hurting for the past several days, so it wasn't anything new.

"Why're you out here, Bunny? It's late," Itachi asked again.

"Oh. Hi," Sakura greeted him. "Kakashi and Kiba went to investigate something in the forest. I'm just worrying for no reason. It's stupid. I know."

"That's not stupid," Itachi answered. His hand slid down her arm, fingers linking with hers.

"Go to bed, Bunny. I'll wake you up when they get home," he then told her. She sat up, wincing at how her body ached in all the weirdest places. Itachi helped her to her feet.

"Sorry, Itachi," Sakura said, looking up at him. His eyes widened. "I didn't even ask you how your day was. That was selfish of me." Because that was usually the first thing out of his mouth each time he saw her.

'How are you?', 'I missed you', and 'I'm glad I'm home now'- in that order.

A smile filled his face. His eyes glittering just a little as he pulled her against his chest. "Great. But we can catch up when you're not half-asleep and I'm not half-starving."

Sakura pulled away. He followed her as she walked into the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator door to stare at the contents within. She felt him hovering over her shoulder as he looked too.

"There's some peach cobbler Hana dropped off yesterday," Sakura pointed out. Itachi wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He shook his head.

"Apples?"

She tilted her head in time to see him wrinkle his nose.

"Plum?"

His eyes lit up. He reached out to grab one of the dark purple fruit.

"I can wash it for you," Sakura began to say. Itachi made a face as he held it out of reach instead.

"You can help me by going to sleep," he told her instead. As Sakura scowled, he pressed light little kisses to her mouth until it was smiling again.

"Go," he urged again.

"Alright," Sakura finally conceded. Hand on his cheek, she pulled him down for another kiss before she slipped out of his arms. She listened to the rush of water as he rinsed the plum off in the sink. She fell asleep to the sounds of Itachi humming as he washed his face in the bathroom.

* * *

Tobirama drove into Old Pines early in the morning. He had planned to be back the night before. But Sakura had scolded him about not driving after drinking- even if it was only a couple beers with Madara. So he had crashed on the sofa in Itachi's empty apartment. Relatively unworried since he knew that Sakura wouldn't be alone, at least.

The drive in from the city wasn't so bad this early in the morning. As he crossed the border, he felt the subtle shimmer of the magic curtain part. He took the turns that led to the familiar home at the end of a small road.

"I'm home," Tobirama announced as he opened the front door. The smell of fresh coffee washed over him. Itachi raised a hand in greeting as he turned away from the kitchen sink.

'Is Sakura sleeping?' Tobirama mouthed. He mimed pillowing both his hands under his cheek.

Itachi shook his head. And then he pointed in the direction of the backyard.

Tobirama backtracked out of the house. He looped around the outside, walking into the yard instead. Familiar voices drifted over, paired with laughter. He was glad that a heightened sense of smell wasn't one of his gifts when he finally saw the source of the commotion.

"There he is," Kakashi announced.

Sakura sat on the wooden steps of the porch, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. When she spotted him, she made an exasperated noise. Kakashi stood on the top step of the porch, in a wrinkled t-shirt and jeans instead of his usual uniform. He held a mug of coffee in one hand.

"Tobirama! Look at this mess," she complained, pointing.

Next to the blackberry bush lay a very large lump of... something. A huge wolf lumbered out of the woods, fur looking stained and wet. It closed its teeth around the lump and rolled it over to reveal tusks and a flat snout.

"Is that a pig?" Tobirama demanded.

"A wild boar. They're an invasive species," Kakashi informed him. Tobirama came to a stop in front of Sakura. He sat down beside her. She spread her arms to let him get under the blanket too. Kakashi leaned over to pull the edge of the blanket over Tobirama's shoulder before he stood up straight again.

"So the intruder in the woods was a boar?" Sakura questioned.

"No. It was a were. Probably just separated from his pack. He looked pretty small," Kakashi answered. And they all watched as the wolf bristled. He bared his teeth as he gave off a faint shimmer. The fur receded into his skin, his limbs twisting and shrinking until Kiba stood there, his hands on his hips.

"We didn't hurt him too bad. Just enough to scare him off," Kiba added. Before Sakura could yell at him. She didn't stop scowling.

"I still don't get where the pig came from," Sakura insisted.

"Oh. We just ran into this. And wolf-brain was all 'feed family'," Kiba replied with an easy smile.

Kakashi took a long slurp of his coffee before he said, "I tried to stop him."

"I figured," snorted Tobirama.

"So... what do we do with Wilbur?" Tobirama then wondered. Sakura swatted his arm. He smiled, not looking at her.

They all turned at the sound of Itachi's voice. His upper body stuck out of the back door. He held a cooking knife in one hand and a half-peeled apple in the other.

"I called the Mayor. She told us to bring it down to the beach to roast it. Said the Akimichi's are already down there digging a pit," Itachi told them.

"Oh, a pig roast. That's not a bad idea. What kind of salad should I make?" Kakashi mused, rubbing his chin.

"Ooh. The one with grapefruit and avocado," Sakura suggested.

"With sunflower seeds," Tobirama agreed.

"What should I do?" Kiba asked.

All eyes returned to him.

Kakashi let out a long, long sigh. "How about you put some pants on first, Wolfman?"


	8. Chapter 8

**80%**

Read _Equinox _and come back!

* * *

Sakura went into labor in the middle of a debate about mac and cheese. Kiba argued that yellow cheeses were the only acceptable inclusions in the mix, while Itachi argued that mixing gouda and cheddar with parmesan was the only way to make a good mac and cheese.

As the argument moved on to acceptable pasta shapes, Sakura debated whether or not to interrupt. She let them bicker over whether to bake the dish covered in foil or uncovered before she finally decided to speak up.

"So..." she began. Both of them looked up at her.

"Yeah, babe?" Kiba replied, still a little distracted. His eyes stayed on his phone screen as he looked up mac and cheese recipes online.

"I'm having contractions. For real, this time," Sakura announced.

Itachi dropped his phone. Kiba dropped his jaw.

"Uh. Holy shit. Um..." Kiba fumbled. "Is the bag all packed? Should we call the doctor first? Or do we just call the hospital?" As he fretted, Itachi got out of his seat to go look for the hospital bag. Which wasn't much of a challenge given that it had sat in the mudroom for the better part of a month.

"Are you calling the hospital?" Kiba then asked when Itachi wandered back into the room with his phone held to his ear. He placed the packed bag on the kitchen table.

"No. The Sheriff," Itachi replied. The call connected. He held his pointer finger up.

"Hey, Kakashi... Yeah, uh. Everything's... good... Just... Sakura might be going into labor. But everything is fine. Just wanted to... hello? Hello?" Itachi lowered the phone. Kiba smacked his palm to his forehead as they heard the wail of police sirens over the phone.

* * *

The hospital they'd chosen was just outside of Old Pines. It was an older building, but it was the one place Kakashi could manage to visit as it sat sort of on the edge of town. The added bonus was that it served Old Pines, along with the other magical communities scattered around the area. None of these other communities were the size of Old Pines, but it was a sizable enough population that the hospital was necessary. Of course, there were humans who visited the hospital, too. The reception area was busy with humans buzzing about when they walked in.

Tobirama strode up the reception desk, lowering his black sunglasses. The pretty, young receptionist looked up from her phone call. Her mouth hung open in the middle of her greeting. The voice on the other end of the line continued jabbering away as she stared at Tobirama.

"Move it, Sexy Eyes. We don't have time for this," grumbled Kiba, nudging past Tobirama.

"Hey how are you. Pregnant lady giving birth," Kiba announced in one breath, jabbing his thumb at Sakura standing behind him. Sakura gave a casual nod.

The receptionist continued to stare at Tobirama, who hadn't even said anything yet. When he turned to look back at them, Sakura just sighed. Itachi flapped a hand, telling him to get out of the way. But the receptionist's wistful gaze followed him.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she craned her neck. She spotted a nurse jotting down notes on a clipboard on the other end of the reception desk. She was definitely a human. Further back, she spotted another nurse looking through folders, thumb running along the colored tabs. As the nurse looked up, her eyes flickered gold. Just for an instant. Sakura smiled at her.

"Hi. Help, please," Sakura called, glancing at the stupefied receptionist. The nurse smiled back.

"Sure," the nurse replied, stepping forward. And over the receptionist's shoulder, she mouthed 'humans'. Laughing a little.

It was a smooth process checking in. Sakura's name and information was already stored on the database. She had come to this hospital for her ultrasounds and checkups throughout her pregnancy. The nurses stopped in regularly to monitor Sakura's vitals. The doctor poked her head in once during the afternoon to say hello. She was a fairy and was therefore unaffected by their charm.

Labor. Delivery. It all seemed to move relatively quickly. And while everyone did their best to smile and keep things light, Sakura could see the nervousness in their eyes. The tight shoulders. The wondering gazes that flickered back and forth between them.

When the first high-pitched cries rang out in the delivery room, everyone seemed to hold their breath. The nurses wiped away the blood, holding the child up for everyone to see. Sakura squinted to see through the sweat that dripped into her eyes.

It was a wrinkly, ugly-looking thing. And the cries that left its mouth rang with a strange after-sound. Something warbling in each echo. Sakura could feel the lapis lazuli on her chest hum slightly under her hospital gown. Or maybe that was the thrumming of her chest as she beheld the squished face she had only even seen on an ultrasound.

"It's a girl!"

"Not a pup," she vaguely heard Kiba sigh. When she turned her head toward him, she saw Itachi reach out to clap him on the shoulder.

Sakura held her arms out. The nurses laid the baby on her chest. Sakura wondered at how light she felt. Almost like nothing. And the baby's whines faded as Sakura hummed. Toneless and soft under her breath.

The song took the form of a golden thread. Wrapping around the child. Swaddling it in the familiar voice that it had spent listening to for all those months.

Kakashi knelt beside the bed. Staring up at the baby, eyes wide with wonder. His face split into a wide smile as he watched the baby wrinkle her face up, as if preparing to cry.

"Who gets to cut the cord?" one of the nurses whispered, eyes flickering between each of the four men in the room.

Without a moment of hesitation, Tobirama, Itachi, and Kiba all pointed at Kakashi.

"Him."

Kakashi blinked. He twisted around to look at them. He didn't know when they'd made this decision. But when he opened his mouth to argue, Tobirama just scowled at him. Kakashi closed his mouth.

When he looked over at Sakura, she smiled.

"Go ahead, Papa," she urged.

Itachi caught the moment on his phone as Kakashi cut the cord. As he snickered at how Kakashi was crying, he looked up and realized that there were tears in his own eyes too.

"She's cute," Tenten whispered.

"She looks like you," Hana added.

"She does. Like, a lot," Ino agreed.

The baby squirmed a little in her crib. The hair on top of her head was wispy, but it was light. Almost pinkish. And in the brief flashes when she opened her eyes, they looked green.

"Oh, that's normal. That'll change in a couple months. Probably," Sakura told them.

"Probably?" all three of them repeated.

"Who knows? She's at least...uh- 3/8 Siren, so... maybe? We're kind of figuring it out as we go," Sakura answered. And then she thought a little longer. "Or not. She might just look like this forever. Which is fine with me."

"Can I hold her?" Hana then asked.

"Yeah. Of course," Sakura replied as she reached into the crib to lift her child into her arms. She carefully deposited the baby in Hana's waiting arms. She wasn't nervous, though. Hana was a mom herself. And if Sakura hadn't known this, could tell just from the easy way she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

Tsume leaned over Hana's shoulder, nose wrinkling. She sniffed a little at the baby before she touched a cautious finger to her cheek.

"She's really hairless," Tsume murmured.

"That's normal, Ma. This is a baby, not a pup," Hana reminded her.

"Makes no difference. This is Kiba's kid with his mate. That's good enough for me," Tsume declared. And then she moved around Hana to put her arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"And you!" she went on.

"Uh... yes?"

"Stop callin' me by my name. Call me 'Ma', just like the rest of my brats do," Tsume demanded.

"Sounds good, Ma," Sakura laughed.

Over the next several weeks, there was no shortage of visitors to Sakura's house. There was always someone at the door with a casserole or baked goods. The ones who had children of their own brought hand-me-downs in giant reusable shopping bags. Enough that Sakura could've opened her own clothing store if she wanted.

"It's good to raise a baby in a loud environment," Tobirama's mother assured her.

"Really?"

Sakura turned to face the computer screen. Swaying back and forth as she held her child in her arms. She wasn't a very fussy baby, but she did enjoy being held. Which Sakura guessed was probably because she had no shortage of people in the house fighting to hug her.

"It's what I did for all four of my boys. I think it was good for them," the older woman confirmed.

"So we think it's great you always have guests over. Although I'm guessing living with that many people in one nest can't be that quiet either," Tobirama's dad chimed in.

"It's pretty calm most of the time, actually," Sakura told them.

The back door crashed open.

"Guys! Babe! You'll never believe it! I took down a moose in the forest!" Kiba shouted.

"A moose? What do you even season a moose with?" Itachi demanded from the living room. And then there was the sound of furious typing and clicking.

"For the millionth time, Kiba, you need a hunting permit for native species," Kakashi sighed from the other end of the house.

"Put him in jail, Sheriff. Maybe he'll stop eating all my granola," Tobirama suggested from the sofa on the loft. His head lolled back against one arm of the sofa. His feet were up on the other.

"Most of the time," Sakura said again with a sheepish grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**90%**

Read _Equinox a_nd come back!

* * *

"Hidan, you dumb fuck, what is this?" Temari demanded, kicking the squeaky toy aside. It let out a pathetic wheeze as her pointed toe connected with it.

"I got it for Ami, obviously. Not for you," snorted Hidan.

"Is that a dog toy? What's wrong with you?" Temari scolded.

"Don't be jealous. Someone will love you enough to get you one someday," he taunted. And then his hand swung up instinctively to shield his head as she swatted at him. He blocked her. But not Kakuzu. Who chopped his hand down on Hidan's head from the other side.

"Wait. Speaking of Ami. Where is she?" wondered Kakuzu, his head swiveling around. Hidan pointed.

"In the recording booth," Hidan said with a grin. Temari and Kakuzu leaned in to stare through the window.

"Okay. Good. That's a G-chord," Tobirama said. He held up the neck of his guitar so she could see better. Nose wrinkling, Ami tried to copy him. Her little fingers struggling to hit the strings in the right spots. When she looked up, eyes pleading, Tobirama leaned over to nudge her fingertips into the right spots.

"Try," he urged her.

She struck the pick against the strings. A garbled sound came out that made her scowl. But Tobirama beamed at her.

"You're getting it," he told her. Ami sighed.

"But it doesn't sound good, Daddy," she lamented.

"Well, I wasn't perfect when I started either. I had to practice for a long time. Just like you're doing now," Tobirama told her. And then he reached out to touch her chin with the tips of his fingers. She finally looked up at him.

"And don't feel bad, Ami."

They both started at the voice. Hidan grinned at them from the desk, his finger holding down the intercom button. "Your Daddy can _only_ play the guitar. He stinks at everything else," Hidan told her.

Ami scowled. "Don't be mean to my Daddy, Uncle Hidan. Or I'll tell my mommy," she warned.

The smile slid off Hidan's face. He pointed a glare at Tobirama, who just smirked back. Tobirama patted Ami's back.

"That's my girl," he praised her.

"Why aren't you at school, Ami?" Temari asked, shoving Hidan away from the mic by the head. Ami's face lit up. She waved. Temari waved back.

"It's Yom Kippur. No school today," Ami replied.

"Cool. Want us to buy you lunch?" Kakuzu asked, leaning over Temari's shoulder.

"No thank you. We're gonna go see Mom soon," Ami announced. Her little braids swishing as she turned around to look at Tobirama. "Right, Daddy?"

Tobirama nodded. Rubbing her back a little. He then cast a pointed look at the three people crowded in the window. "No, you can't come."

A collective groan of disappointment rose from them.

They left Tobirama's office once Itachi arrived on his lunch break.

"Hi, Baba!" Ami greeted him when he walked into the lobby. Itachi blinked at her sitting at the desk next to the receptionist. The receptionist smiled at him, shrugging.

"Working hard already?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah! This is really fun. All I have to do is look at Daddy's list and then tell people if they can come in or have to go away," Ami reported. Chuckling, Itachi leaned his elbow on the reception desk.

"Well, can you check if my name is there?" he requested.

Ami stared down. The receptionist let her search for a little bit before she leaned over. She drew a circle in the air over the top of the list.

"Oh! Here you are, Baba! I can call Daddy to let you know you're here," Ami announced, pointing at the name. The receptionist couldn't hide her smile as she dialed the extension. She listened to it ring once before she handed the phone over to Ami, who had to accept it with both hands.

"Hello? Hi, Daddy! ...Yes, I'm being good... I wanted to tell you that Baba is here... Uh-huh... Okay! Love you!" Ami hung up the phone all by herself.

"Daddy says to go right in," Ami then reported.

"Wow. What a wonderful receptionist he has. I'll have to let him know," replied Itachi. He reached over the desk to touch his pointer finger to Ami's forehead before he walked through the glass doors. Ami giggled as she twisted her chair around to watch him.

A few minutes later, both Itachi and Tobirama returned to the lobby. Itachi lifted Ami into his arms. He didn't seem to mind at all when she began playing with his tie. It was red with little white flowers on it. Tobirama mouthed something to the receptionist, who brought her pointer finger and thumb together in an 'ok' sign.

Tobirama lifted his phone to his ear as they walked out of the office. Ami peeked over Itachi's shoulder to wave at the receptionist. She waved back.

"Hey. It's me."

"Is it lunch time already?" gasped Sakura.

"Yeah. We're heading over now," Tobirama told her.

"Hi, Mom! I was Daddy's secretary today," Ami chirruped. Tobirama didn't resist at all when she reached for the phone.

"You're a pushover," snorted Itachi.

"Like you're not," Tobirama retorted.

"...Touché," Itachi agreed as they took the stairs down to the ground floor.

By the time they arrived in Sakura's office, Ami was ravenous. And just a little bit cranky because of that. She clung to the front of Itachi's shirt and refused to walk on her own, whining the entire elevator ride up.

"Hey, Kotetsu," Itachi greeted the man leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Hey. She just popped into a meeting. Should be out in a minute," he told them.

"When did it start?" asked Itachi.

Kotetsu glanced down at his watch. And then took a slurp of his iced latte. "Like, five minutes ago."

And about a minute later, the door at the end of the hall opened. A group of men and women in black suits filed out, laughing.

"Well, you drive a hard bargain. But I like the way you think," an older woman with flowing red hair said.

"Oh, you flatter me. I couldn't do any of this without the skills and experience of people such as yourselves," Sakura gushed. And more laughter followed. Sakura's eyes lit up as she caught sight of them. When Ami waved, she waved back.

"Anyway, we'll be in touch soon with some mock-ups. Please reach out if you have any more suggestions in the meantime," the woman went on. And then she extended her hand. Sakura shook it. For a moment, her eyes seemed to flash gold, but then they faded back to their normal color. As Ami squirmed, Itachi released her. They watched as Ami bolted down the hallway, her little legs moving as fast as they could.

"Mommy!"

Several heads turned.

"Hi, Baby," Sakura greeted her. She reached down, easily hoisting the girl onto her hip.

"Oh. Who's this?" someone said.

"Is this your younger sister, Ms. Haruno?" another person wondered.

"My daughter. Say hello, Ami," Sakura replied.

"Hello," Ami announced with a bright smile.

"And do we have the pleasure of greeting Ami's father?" one of the women asked. And behind the gleam of her teeth, Sakura could see the hunger for more information. Humans were terrifying like that. They could sustain themselves on food, but still hungered for gossip. Like a ravenous pack of hyenas prowling the plains. Those gleaming eyes flickered from Sakura to the two men who approached now.

"Sakura," Itachi was the first to reach her. He bent his head to kiss her cheek. Lips lingering just a little too long for it to be a friendly greeting. She tried not to giggle, pushing his hand away from her waist. He then moved past her, the businessman in him unable to resist shaking hands and offering his business card.

"Bunny," Tobirama said in a low voice.

"Hi," Sakura replied, her eyes softening when she met his gaze. The corner of his mouth pulled up. He was too shy to kiss her in front of strangers. But that secret smile was enough.

"Hello. You're Tobirama, aren't you? I'm a big fan of your music," one of the men in suits spoke up. He flashed a grin. Veneers glinting too bright.

When Tobirama's stare fell on him, it was cold and flat.

"Thank you," he retorted, making no move to shake the hand held out to him.

"Mommy, I'm really hungry," Ami announced, her hand touching Sakura's cheek. Her lips jutting out in a pout.

"Well, we can't have that, Angel. What should we go eat?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm... macaroni!" Ami declared.

"Okay. Macaroni it is," Sakura agreed. And then she looked over her shoulder at the suits staring at her.

"Well, we need to get going, so Kotetsu will see you out. It's been a pleasure," Sakura said. When none of them moved, she drew on an old vein of music that ran through what felt like her stomach.

"Unless you have any questions," she added. Her eyes glowed gold again as a soft melody resonated in her voice.

They all blinked. Some of them shook their heads, glancing down at their watches or checking their phones. "Oh. Look at the time. Thank you for seeing us," the woman in the front said before she ushered everyone down the hall in a hurry. As Itachi fell into step with them, Tobirama casually reached out to grab him by the elbow.

"Not you, Count Dracula," he sighed.

"Thanks," huffed Itachi. And then he cast Sakura a look. "A little warning would've been appreciated."

"Sorry," Sakura said. She rose on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips.

"And now, macaroni before this little one gobbles us all up," Sakura then added. She turned her head and pretended to chomp down on Ami's cheek, who squealed with laughter.

Tobirama, who had a meeting early in the morning, didn't return to Old Pines with them. Itachi drove them out of the city, the radio turned down low. His irises turning a little red as he searched the dark roads. By the time they got home that night, Ami was fast asleep in the carseat. Her head drooping against her shoulder.

"Whoa. What'd you do to her?" Kiba chuckled as he opened the car door. The dome light came on. Ami stirred, squinting a little as she turned her head to the other side.

"Alright, Peanut. Let's get you to bed," Kiba murmured, unbuckling the seat. He lifted her into his arms. Ami sagged comfortably against his shoulder, eyes drifting shut again.

"What about Mari?" Sakura asked as she headed up the path to the front door.

"I fed her. Kakashi put her to bed a little while ago. He's out doing a quick patrol," Kiba told her.

"Thank you. You're wonderful," sighed Sakura, squeezing his arm as she caught up to him on the porch. Kiba paused. He tilted his head to look at her.

"I know," he replied with a grin.

One by one, the windows in the house went dark. The gentle glow of the night lights in both the girls' rooms spilled into the hallway. The lights in the living room dimmed, too. Kiba squeezed Sakura in a hug before he went to bed, nuzzling against her hair for a long moment. Itachi went to sleep soon after, but not before pressing a kiss to her forehead, her cheek, and then her smiling mouth.

The house fell silent. Just the occasional hum of the refrigerator breaking the quiet. And the chorus of the still-busy crickets filling the air outside.

Sakura sat on the back porch, her legs stretched out in front of her. She leaned back on her palms. Took a deep breath in. Exhaling through her mouth. She tilted her head back to look up at the night sky. No longer shocked by the amount of stars she could see outside the city.

She lowered her chin when she heard the rustle of leaves. From the woods slunk a dark shape, a long misty tail flowing behind it. It slunk through the blades of grass, skirting around the blackberry bush and the peach tree. The black shape loped up to her. And only when it climbed up the stairs and hovered directly above her did the black swirls of mist solidify into the shape of Kakashi that she had come to expect. Kakashi braced a hand on either side of her as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Busy day?" she asked.

"The usual," he sighed. He sat down beside her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

A howl pierced the quiet somewhere far away. Sakura knew not to panic because Kakashi seemed relaxed as he turned his head in the direction of the house. It didn't take long for Kiba to fill the doorway, barefoot. He braced his hand on the doorframe as he stared out into the night, sniffing.

There was a second howl. This one more drawn out.

"It's my sister," Kiba told them.

"Is everything okay?" Sakura worried.

"Yeah. They're just out hunting," Kiba answered. He took a few steps out onto the porch, settling on Sakura's other side. A chorus of howls responded to Hana's call. Kiba chuckled a little.

"They're getting big. Sound just like their dad," he remarked.

Sakura closed her eyes, head falling against Kakashi's shoulder. She loved this time of year. When autumn settled over the town like a well-worn sweater. Soft in all the right ways. The smell of burning leaves always curling into the air.

"Mommy?"

All three of them turned to find their younger daughter standing by the door. Her little fist rubbed her half-opened eyes. From her tangled pink hair, Sakura could see that she had slept at least a little.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Did you have a bad dream?" asked Sakura. She twisted around and held her arms open. It still struck her how easily her daughters ran into her embrace. Without any hesitation. Melting against her, rubbing their faces in her clothes without a care in the world. It was the sort of stuff she had only ever seen in movies growing up.

"No. I hear Auntie," Mari mumbled.

Settling Mari into her lap, Sakura turned back around to glance at the forest again.

"Sharp ears," Kiba noted, his face lighting up as he reached out to hike Mari's shirt back over her shoulder.

"Mommy, I missed you," Mari then muttered. Her fingers curling into Sakura's sweatshirt. Because she had only seen Sakura in the morning when she had gotten her dressed for daycare. Kiba had been the one to pick her up in the afternoon, and then Kakashi had gotten her ready for bed. Sakura tried her best to be there for bedtime each night, but there were rare days like this when she got home too late.

"I missed you too, baby. Go back to sleep," Sakura murmured, rubbing her hand up and down her back.

"Okay," sighed Mari. And she really did fall asleep in Sakura's arms. Her soft little almost-snores adding to the chorus of crickets. Kakashi leaned back on his hand to peer at her face.

"Her ears popped out when we were at the supermarket today," Kakashi told them.

"Were you in the meat section?" Kiba asked.

"Right by the bacon," Kakashi confirmed. Kiba covered his mouth with his fist as he chuckled. And then he stretched out onto his stomach, twisting his head so he could peer at Mari's sleeping face too.

"She's so cute," he sighed.

"Ridiculously," Kakashi agreed.

There was a long pause. Sakura continued rubbing her hand up and down Mari's back, her eyes drifting back up to the stars again.

"Sakura, let's have another," Kiba suggested.

"No."

"Sakura, please?" Kakashi pleaded this time.

"No."

"Please?"

Sakura's head whipped around. Itachi stood in the doorway. "They say three is a magic number," he pointed out. Rolling her eyes, Sakura turned her back to all three of them. She felt Mari shift a little. She raised her little arms to wrap around Sakura's neck. So tiny and warm.

Sakura mashed her lips together. And after a long time, she ground out: "...I'll think about it."

She didn't have to look to know that all three of them were silently cheering.


	10. Chapter 10

**100%**

Read _Equinox _and come back!

* * *

On the day Ami turned 16, she didn't request a big party or a car.

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura for what felt like the millionth time. She glanced up at the window. Tobirama sat at the controls, his elbow leaning on the intercom button as he listened in. Ami fiddled with the strap of the electric guitar. It had a shiny seafoam green body. She ran her fingers down the maple fingerboard.

"Yeah! This is what I've always wanted to do," insisted Ami, looking up. Her eyes glittered with excitement.

"I've always wanted to play a song you wrote for me, Mom," Ami added. She gave the strings a strum in an easy G-chord. The callouses on the pads of her fingers had toughened them into the perfect tools for plucking the steel strings. And her fingers were strong from years of practicing on almost any musical instrument she could get her hands on.

"Don't thank me. Daddy wrote the riff for this," Sakura reminded her, sitting down behind the drums. She pulled her headphones up from her neck and set them over her ears.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you!" Ami chirruped, blowing a kiss toward the window. Tobirama didn't return the gesture, but a smile curled his mouth.

"Happy birthday, Angel," he said in a quiet voice before he pushed play on the backing track.

* * *

Everyone in Old Pines knew about the Siren nest right on the border with the forest. It also happened to be the town's second pack of werewolves. Technically. It was only one wolf and a half, but according to Kiba, that was enough to count.

Ami wrinkled her nose whenever Kiba and Mari showed up on the back porch covered in mud and whatever else they had picked up in the forest. Sometimes she clicked her tongue as she wiped the remaining deer blood off Mari's face. At least they had stopped bringing back dead rabbits and raccoons.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah! Pop broke the deer's neck in, like, 5 seconds!" Mari chirruped.

"Well that's cool," answered Ami. A smile crossing her face as her little sister tried to throw her arms around her waist. She held up a finger, reminding Mari of the filth covering her clothes. Mari whined a little but stood still.

"Sorry, Peanut. I know you don't like seeing blood," Kiba apologized as he pulled his shirt over his head. There were a few scrapes on his back, but he seemed otherwise unharmed.

"That's alright, Pop. It's more the mud than the blood, honestly," Ami replied. And then she smiled when Kiba mussed her hair.

"Heads up!" Sakura called.

Ami jumped out of the way just as cold water spurted out of the hose. Mari and Kiba yelped in unison. As they squirmed, Tobirama's cool voice warned them:

"If you run from this, you're not walking in that house."

They froze. Turned to stare at each other. And then Kiba's head drooped. They submitted to the torment of the icy water on their hair and bodies. When Itachi approached to shampoo their hair, Kiba's head snapped up. He threw his arms around him, pulling him into the cold water.

"STOP! HELP!" Itachi yelped, sputtering against the water. Mari wrapped her arms around him, too.

"Sakura! Turn off the water!" he pleaded.

Sakura, hand on her hip, aimed the hose to the side for a bit. She considered the three of them. Sopping on the back porch. Itachi's hair falling into his face, making him look like a wet dog. She turned her head to look at Tobirama, who stood by the garden faucet connecting the hose to the house, smirking.

Kakashi appeared in the doorway, a bowl of cereal in one hand. A spoon in the other.

"Kakashi! Make them stop!" Itachi begged.

Kakashi took in the scene, like a good cop was wont to do. And then he took a big bite of cereal. Crunching the pieces loudly between his molars.

"Not my jurisdiction," he decided.

Sakura aimed the hose back at them and listened to all three of them howl.

Itachi had his revenge later when he grabbed Sakura by the waist as they walked into the house. His frozen hands pressing to her stomach and back as she shrieked with laughter.

Dinner, as usual, was crowded and noisy. With so many people laughing and chewing, it was impossible for the house to stay quiet. But as they began to clear the table and throw out the garbage, Ami tugged on the edge of Kiba's shirt. He paused mid-step, hands heavy with plates. Ami stared back at him, her big green eyes blinking slowly at him.

"Babe?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Ami and I'll do the dishes," Kiba offered. Sakura withdrew her hands from the soapy water. She took Itachi by the elbow and murmured something into his ear. He wiped his hands dry too before he put them on Mari's shoulders.

"Show me that math homework, Mari. Let's get that out of the way," he announced. Groaning, Mari still pulled him up the stairs to where she had dropped her backpack right after school.

Sakura's eyes met Kakashi's.

"Let's go walk the dogs," he suggested.

At those words, the beagle sitting by the front door bolted to his feet. Following him was a brown and white mutt that yapped as it also ran to the door.

It smelled like autumn when they stepped out of the house. Sakura's left hand slipped into Tobirama's as they descended the wooden steps. And then she took Kakashi's with her right.

"What do you think that's about?" Sakura wondered as they headed down the sidewalk. The dogs' panting filled the night air. Sakura could smell the hint of fairy magic as they passed behind the cafe. The lights in the windows were dark. Ino had closed up and gone home for the night by now, of course.

"You think she fought with a friend? The girls usually go to Kiba for things like that," Kakashi suggested. Sakura wrinkled her nose as she considered that.

"Do you think she's in trouble and didn't want us to know?" Tobirama then said.

Sakura snorted at that. "Then why would she go to Kiba? She'd run right to Daddy." She nudged him with her elbow. And Tobirama looked bewildered.

"Me?"

Kakashi leaned forward to level Tobirama with a knowing look. "Softie."

"Like a big teddy bear," snickered Sakura. And when Tobirama's face scrunched into a scowl, she leaned closer with a smile. "I love it," she added.

The answer to their question came later that night. Long after Mari and Ami had gone to bed. And after the dogs had fallen asleep too. Even after Kakashi had come home from his final check around the small town.

Kiba sat at the kitchen table, staring down into his beer. Swirling the amber drink around and around as he seemed to think very carefully about something.

"What's on your mind?" prompted Sakura, settling in the seat beside him, her arms draping across his shoulders. He, of course, wasn't even a little startled. She could never sneak up on him- not with his insane sense of hearing and smell.

"Our big girl's got a lot on her mind, apparently," he sighed.

"School?" guessed Itachi, sitting across from him. Tobirama settled next to Itachi, his arm resting on the back of the chair.

"Murder?" wondered Sakura, thinking back on her experiences as a teenager.

"School, actually. Well, sorta. College," Kiba replied.

"College already?" marveled Itachi. And then he paused to think before he amended, "Actually, no. She's a sophomore already. That makes sense."

"What about college?" Sakura prompted. Because if this was just a talk about the cost of tuition, she knew Kiba wouldn't look so miserable. Between all their salaries (and the royalties she and Tobirama earned from their music), they were more than prepared to send both their daughters to private universities (if that was what they wanted, of course).

"I'm just... well... aw, jeez, Kakashi, maybe you should sit," Kiba fumbled through the words, rubbing the back of his neck.

"...Alright," Kakashi agreed. He glanced around the kitchen, which, someone usually criticized of being too small for their family at least once a week. Sakura got out of her chair to let him sit instead. She settled in his lap, feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

"So what's up, Kiba?" Sakura urged him.

Kiba heaved a sigh that sounded odd coming from him. Because Kiba was all smiles and corny jokes. Even the girls agreed that he was the most fun, even though they tried to pretend that they were too old for the occasional fart joke.

"Well, so... Ami's been looking at schools. And she's been worried about... well... distance."

No one pretended not to have understood.

Sakura felt Kakashi's arms tighten a little. She placed her hand on top of his. Patting softly as she kept her eyes fixed on Kiba. Who looked guilty for having brought it up at all.

"She was saying how she's been thinking of going to school on the west coast. But then she started talking about how not everyone could come visit or see her graduate."

Itachi's forehead wrinkled. "She's thought ahead that much about it? All by herself? Why wouldn't she talk to us about it first?"

"She probably didn't want Kakashi to feel hurt. Or lonely," Tobirama guessed.

"Did I say something to make her worry like that?" wondered Kakashi. Sakura patted his hand again.

"She's a teenager. That's why. You didn't do anything wrong," she assured him.

Over the years, Kakashi had worked hard to extend the reach of his territory. Each new mile he gained was a struggle. It took years and years of effort, pushing and straining against the magical threads that bound him to the cornerstone of the old church wrapped in ivy. He could freely wander the shores of the beach now. And he could venture deeper and deeper into the forest, matching Kiba's strides with ease.

But even that progress could only take him so far.

Sakura patted his hand again. "Hey. Let's make tomorrow family night. We'll have dinner and then talk things out," she suggested.

Kakashi rested his forehead on her back. She felt him nod against her shoulder blade and patted his hand a little harder.

Of course the talk with Ami went well the following day. She was such a sweet girl who had dreaded the thought of making her beloved Papa feel left out.

"But I don't want you to be sad, Papa," she insisted, tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around Kakashi's middle. And he hugged her close, his hand rubbing up and down her back.

"I know, sweetheart. But you have to do what's right for you. Not me," he told her.

"I love you so much, Papa," Ami mumbled in response.

Despite the tears, the night ended on a positive note. Ami was in a good enough mood that she graced everyone with a kiss on the cheek before she went to bed.

Sakura took a deep breath as she leaned on the arm of the sofa. She watched her oldest daughter disappear up the stairs.

"She's such a good girl. I wonder who she takes after. Definitely not me," Sakura remarked.

"True," muttered Kiba. Snickering, he caught her foot when she aimed a kick at his stomach. And through their laughter, they exchanged a look. Because even as he sat there smiling, Kakashi looked sad. He might have fooled someone else- but definitely not his family.

"You alright, Kakashi?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi nodded a little too slowly. "Of course," he replied.

He definitely wasn't.

A few nights later, something half-woke Sakura. The crickets trilled outside in a delicate chorus. As the sunrise drew closer, the blackness of the horizon began to glow. Softly at first, and then brighter. And that light diffused in through the window.

It was the swish of the comforter that pulled Sakura from her dreams.

"Wha?" she croaked, head rising from the indent in her pillow.

"It's alright. I just heard a noise," Kakashi whispered, rising on his elbow. He turned his head one way, then the other. Throwing his legs off the side of the bed, he sniffed at the air.

Sakura began to sit up too. Tobirama's arm slipped off of her, catching in the crook of her elbow. He didn't stir.

"Don't go alone. Maybe Kiba should go with you," she suggested. But she stopped when Kakashi turned back to her, his eyes gleaming a little too brightly in the almost-morning.

"I'll be careful," Kakashi assured her. And when she continued to stare at him, he added, "And I'll pick up coffee on the way back."

Only when she nodded did Kakashi lean in to kiss her forehead. And then her pout before he slipped out of bed. Running a hand through his rumpled hair, Kakashi crept through the silent house. As he descended the stairs, he spotted Kiba and Mari both in their wolf forms, sprawled out on the back porch. Mari's hind legs twitched a little as she dreamt.

And then there was the noise again.

Kakashi seamlessly transitioned into other form as he left the house. Black wisps of smoke flickering from the end of his tail as he descended the wooden steps. Barely displacing the gravel path with his paws. And once he hit the street, he broke into a run. Pulled by a faint voice that was almost familiar.

He followed the sounds down the streets, turning corners on a path that he knew by heart. And in the blink of an eye, he found himself standing in front of the old, white church. The tower glowing softly in the light of the rising sun.

"Papa."

Kakashi turned. A little golden-brown dog sat in the grass. Tail wagging. A bright red kerchief was tied around its neck.

"Biscuit?"

"Papa," the dog said again. His mouth moving perfectly with the sounds.

Biscuit had lived a long, healthy life. And while the dogs that Kakashi adopted tended to live longer than normal, old age eventually caught up with each of them. Biscuit had fallen asleep one night and hadn't woken up again. And like all of the other dogs Kakashi had taken in over the years, he was laid to rest in the graveyard of the church.

So it was strange that Biscuit stood in front of Kakashi now. Tail swishing back and forth, head cocking to one side.

"You made it, Papa," Biscuit said.

"Uh... I guess I did," Kakashi replied, fazing back into his human form. Tail wagging harder now, Biscuit trotted up to him. He nuzzled against Kakashi's palm. And Kakashi responded by patting his neck, hand ruffling through the thick golden fur.

"Oh, wow. I... I really missed you, bud," Kakashi then said.

"I know," Biscuit answered. And if a dog could smile, that was what Biscuit was doing.

After a while of petting Biscuit, Kakashi spoke again.

"So... this just a nice visit... or...?" Kakashi trailed off. Unsure of what was even going on. Biscuit tilted his head to the other side.

"You've been feeling sad, Papa. So we decided to help." As Biscuit spoke, ethereal threads of silver rose from the soil. They wove together into the shapes of more paws and wagging tails. They came in all shapes and sizes. Short and squat. Tall and skinny. And slowly, those silver threads condensed, turning black and gold and white. Turning into patches of white and dun on glossy fur.

Bull snuffled at him. Pakkun shook himself before he peered up with big eyes. Shiba was there, too. And all of the other dogs he had taken in over the years. Stretching back and back all the way until the very beginning. To the first stray mutt he had taken in off the street.

"I don't understand," Kakashi whispered. He turned his head back toward Biscuit when he felt a lick on his hand.

"It's okay, Papa," Biscuit told him. "Since you took care of us, we'll take care of the town from now on. You can go." Behind him, Bull gave a sage nod of his wrinkly head.

"Go where?"

"Anywhere," Biscuit replied. And then he disappeared into silver threads that dissolved into the air. The rest of the dogs followed one by one. Unraveling and twisting into nothingness. Pakkun was the last to go. The pug stared up at him with big, wet eyes.

"Take good care of Mama," Pakkun requested. And before Kakashi could promise him that he would, the dog was gone.

Sakura woke for a second time a little while later when she felt Kakashi's hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened right away.

"Is everything alright?" she demanded.

And this time, Tobirama woke up too. Squinting angrily at the morning light like he always did.

"I need to show you something," Kakashi blurted out. And the excitement in his face was impossible to argue with. Sakura looked over her shoulder at Tobirama. He glared back at her. The anger faded when she bent over and planted a kiss on his lips. He let out a sigh before he sat up, running a hand through his tangled hair.

"I'm not driving," he grumbled as he got out of bed.

It took a few minutes to wake everyone and load them into the minivan.

"Where are we going?" Itachi asked as he gripped the steering wheel. He wore his sunglasses, scowling against the morning sunlight. Kakashi stood next to the window, his hand resting on top of the car.

"Toward the highway," Kakashi instructed. And then he slipped into the shape of a smoky black dog and took off down the street.

The minivan crackled down the asphalt, chasing after the dark shape that cut across town. When they reached the town's limits, Itachi slowed the car. He could see the black dog sitting beside the wooden sign that read 'Old Pines' in dark green letters. Sakura rolled the window down and stuck her head out of the car.

"What're we doing out here?" Ami wondered, craning her head to peer out the window. Mari leaned against her shoulder, not quite asleep but not quite awake either.

As the car rolled to a stop next to the sign, Kakashi got to his feet. He gave a pointed look toward the car before he slowly began taking steps past the sign. He crossed over the border of the town. Then took another step. Then another.

"Kakashi, what are-" Sakura interrupted herself with a gasp. Her hands flying to her mouth.

"No way," Kiba breathed.

One by one, the members of their family piled out of the car. Sakura leaned against Kiba's side as she watched Kakashi take off in a run down the empty road. Until he was just a black blob against the asphalt. Itachi leaned his elbow on Sakura's other shoulder. After a minute, Kakashi began running back toward them.

"Papa! It's a miracle!" Mari exclaimed as she ran to greet him. She threw her arms around his neck. And, laughing, Ami threw her arms around him too. Kakashi shifted back into his human form, an arm around each of his daughters as he squeezed them tight.

"I'm so happy for you, Papa," Ami said.

"Thank you," he said. And it sounded like he was choking back tears.

"SHERIFF!" Kiba bellowed. Their eyes popped open as he grabbed them and lifted all three of them off the ground. Sakura wormed her way inside the cluster. The girls giggled as her hair tickled their noses.

"Where should we go?" Kiba wondered. Because there had been so many times when they had seen or done things and wished that Kakashi could see them too.

"Anywhere," laughed Sakura in response.

"I suggest somewhere tropical because you seriously need a tan, Kakashi," remarked Itachi, leaning on the hood of the minivan.

"Hidan's shooting a music video in Aruba. We could crash it," suggested Tobirama, looking over an email on his phone.

Ami's head popped up from somewhere under Kiba's arm. "Really? Can we do that, Daddy?" she inquired, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Of course. I'm the boss," Tobirama scoffed. He turned away to make a phone call. Holding it away from his ear in anticipation of Hidan's adamant protest.

As the years passed, the town of Old Pines changed very little. Sometimes people thought they heard dogs barking in the distance more often than they used to. But the smell of fairy magic, sweet and warm, still hung in the air near the little cafe on the corner. And when summer retreated, the leaves on the trees began to turn orange and gold, lighting up the town in bright shades.

The once small cabin on the edge of town had grown into something that now fit such a large family. Little crystals of peridot hung from the curtain rods, tinkling against each other whenever someone walked past. The mantelpiece above the fireplace was always crowded with picture frames of various shapes and sizes- all the members of their big family squeezed together to fit into each shot.

What had changed were the souvenirs that had begun to overtake the house. Gaudy magnets appeared on the fridge. Mysterious wood carvings sat on the bookshelves. Useless and shiny bits that scattered the house to remind its occupants of distant lands.

"Don't forget flip-flops. Hotel floors are not to be trusted."

"Is anyone gonna check a bag? I need to take my hairspray."

"Yeah, squeeze it in mine. Can I put my sneakers in yours then?"

"Has anyone seen my sweater? The blue one with stripes. I can't find it anywhe- Nevermind. Thank you, Baba!"

The entire house overflowed with the sounds of zippers and people running back and forth between rooms. Tobirama was the only one who sat still. He had finished packing his suitcase two days ago. It sat in the corner of his room with his passport resting on top.

"Are you sure you're alright to travel?" he queried for the millionth time. He watched Sakura sitting on the edge of the bed. She sat wrestling with a t-shirt, trying to fold it in the neat, trendy way that was all over the internet nowadays. Tobirama huffed. He got to his feet.

"Give me that," he grumbled. Grabbing it out of her hands, he folded it into a perfect square. And then he went on to fold the rest of the shirts sitting on the bed.

"The doctor says I'm fine. Besides. We've been planning this trip since last year," Sakura replied as she watched him.

"I moved stuff around on the itinerary so we won't be walking around as much."

They both started. When they looked up, they found Itachi in the doorway, his back against the doorjamb. He scrolled through his document on his tablet, which he had probably checked about a thousand times by now.

"Maybe we should rent a car," Itachi then worried as he eyed Sakura.

"Absolutely not. Parking in Rome is a nightmare," Sakura protested.

"Can't drive in Europe. Don't they all drive on the left?" Kiba piped up, his head appearing over Itachi's shoulder. He squinted down at the tablet too.

"That's just England," replied Itachi. When Itachi snickered at him, Kiba knocked into the back of Itachi's knee, making his leg buckle. Sakura stifled a snort into her fist.

"Pop?" a voice came from down the hall. Kiba twisted his head to yell back, "Yeah?"

"Is there room in your bag for my umbrella?"

"Think so. Go for it."

"Kay. Thanks!"

Kiba then ducked under Itachi's tablet to enter the room. Hands in the back pockets of his jeans, he plopped down on the bed beside Sakura. She had given up on packing as Tobirama seized the rest of her clothes and began placing them in her empty suitcase for her.

"Kiba, we need to have a serious talk," Kakashi announced as he appeared in the doorway, Ami tucked under his arm. Itachi moved to the side so she could roll Kiba's suitcase into the room.

Kiba arched an eyebrow. "About?"

"This," Ami said before she opened his suitcase to reveal the contents within.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. Tobirama let out a noise of exasperation.

"...You can't be serious, Kiba," Tobirama whispered. He sounded defeated.

"What?"

"I refuse to be seen with you if all you're packing is flannel," Itachi declared.

"That's, like, all I own," Kiba insisted.

"No, it's not. You have plenty of nice shirts. I know. Because we buy them for you every year, Pop," Mari piped up as she appeared in the doorway. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at his fashion choices.

"It's my aesthetic!"

When everyone continued to glare, Kiba threw his hands up in the air. "Babe. Come on."

Everyone's stare turned to Sakura. She considered this as she rubbed her hand over the bump under her sweatshirt.

"Stop bullying him. He can wear what he wants," Sakura decided.

Kiba's face turned smug. "Thank you."

"We can always photoshop him out of all our pictures later," Sakura then added.

"Babe!"

"Aw, Mom. You're such a savage," Mari cackled. She crossed the room to slap Sakura a high five.

In the midst of all this chatter and laughter, the doorbell rang. Mari and Ami swiveled their heads to stare at each other.

"You get it."

"No, you get it."

"Can someone get the door, please!" Kakashi interrupted the squabbling. The girls exchanged one last look before they both hurried out of the room. Their footsteps stumbled down the stairs together, just slightly out of sync with each other. They giggled, probably as one elbowed the other. Everyone upstairs stayed quiet as they listened to the door open.

"Heya, pups! Excited for your trip?" Hana's voice drifted upstairs.

As Itachi crouched to help Tobirama continue packing, Sakura closed her eyes.

She could remember what this house had felt like all those years ago. When she had first driven into this tiny town in the middle of the night. Her sedan crammed with her possessions. The inside of her head even more cluttered than her car. Back then, this house had just been another place to run away to. Quiet. Far from prying eyes.

She had never imagined living somewhere so noisy.

"Sakura?"

Her eyes opened. Kakashi was kneeling in front of her. A faint smile on his lips.

"Are you feeling okay?" His hand brushed against her cheek.

She had also never imagined living somewhere that felt so warm.

"Yeah. Everything's alright," she assured him. Even without trying, she found herself returning his smile.


End file.
